This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori get's stuck at Jade's after an assignment and a little game of truth or dare goes a lot farther then either of them intended. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

"Jade you're so ridiculous!" Tori complained, watching the raven haired girl storm out of the room, "this is your house you know!" she screamed after Jade. There was no answer from Jade, just a thudding of boots downstairs. Tori frowned and climbed out of the chair to follow her.

They'd been at Jade's working on a project for science and Jade was being stubborn and short tempered like always, she didn't like that Tori knew more about the subject then she did, or at least that's what Tori assumed. Jade, however, had no problem with Tori being smart. Her problem was with another thing about the Latina that she refused to let herself think about.

Tori's hand hovered above the door knob; she was just about to pull it open when there was a loud crash of thunder and a frightening bang. The house plummeted into darkness and Tori barely held back a scream as fear coiled around her heart, "Jade!" she yanked the door open as she pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight app to aid her in walking down the hall.

"Jade?" she called again, pausing in the hallway. She listened carefully as the loud rain pelted the window beside her. Lightening flashed in the sky and thunder shook the walls, "Jade where the hell are you?" Tori's bare feet stuck slightly when she hit the wooden stairs.

She quickly walked down the stairs into Jade's freaky living room, trying not to dwell on the fact that she knew all kinds of creepy bugs and knickknacks lined the walls as she passed through into the kitchen, "Jade?" she called looking around.

On the other side of the house Jade was making her way back to the computer room, "Vega, the powers out on the whole block so I guess we're done working on the project do you want some pi-." She stopped when she realized she was talking to an empty room. Frowning, she took off down the hallway to the stairs, "Vega?"

Her boots pounded on the steps as she made her way down, making as much noise as possible so Tori wouldn't be terrified when she found her. She carefully wound through the living room and into the den and then made it into the kitchen. This room was empty too, so she made her way back out through the second living room and up the second set of stairs to get her phone from her room.

When she tossed the door open she found Tori standing there watching the rainfall, "Vega, there you are. The powers out on the whole block." Jade felt like she was repeating herself, "since you can't drive in this shit lets go downstairs and get some pizza, we can watch a movie on my laptop until it dies."

"Alright." Tori replied, shoving her phone into her pocket and follow Jade, who had gotten a flashlight from the garage when she'd gone to check the breaker. They went down to the kitchen and Jade frowned at the fridge.

"What do you want to drink? I'm only opening this thing once."

"Water is fine, unless you have soda."

"We've got Dr. Pepper." Jade said, looking for Tori's okay, when Tori nodded Jade quickly opened the fridge, grabbed the soda, two glasses with ice and then grabbed the pizza box before shoving the door closed again. Jade shoved the flashlight into Tori's hand and grabbed the pizza and soda as well as two cups before prodding Tori in the back with the soda bottle.

Silently they walked down to the basement where Jade's room was. Tori's stomach twisted in knots as she followed Jade downstairs, she'd never been welcomed into Jade's room before and wasn't quite into the idea of being down here in the dark, but it looked normal, from what she could see with a flash light.

Jade dropped the pizza and soda onto her bed before walking across the room and dragging out a small rolling table with her laptop on it, "sit wherever, there's a chair over there that's usually comfortable." Jade said, acting like she was being nice but ordering Tori to sit in the chair.

Tori dragged the circle chair over to her and sat down in it nervously, watching Jade tug off her boots while the laptop turned on, "it's freaking cold down here." Jade muttered, walking past Tori to grab something from her dresser, "you want a sweater?"

"Please." Tori whispered, trying to hide how badly she was shivering. In a blink something soft and fuzzy fell over her head. Instantly Tori tugged it on and shivered, snuggling into the warmth, "thank you."

"Whatever." Jade's words were muffled by the sweater she was tugging over her head, once she had it on she shoved her dresser closed with her hip, "I don't have too many DVD's, but there over there. Feel free to look while I pour our soda." Jade started preparing their very late dinner, it was almost midnight now, and Tori slipped out of the chair and sat down to look at the movies.

"Do you own anything that isn't a horror movie?" she joked, scanning the spines of the movies, "ah you do, Harry Potter." She snagged the Scissoring off the shelf, hoping that choosing this movie would make Jade more tolerable for the rest of the storm. Jade glanced at the DVD case and raised an eyebrow at Tori.

"Nice choice put it in and I'll get you a slice of pizza." Tori did as Jade said and then sat down in the chair beside Jade and took the cup and slice of pizza from Jade, settling down to watch the freakish movie.

Much to Jade's disappointment Tori actually seemed to enjoy the movie, sitting through it with rapt attention. After the movie ended the made it halfway through Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone and then Jade's laptop died, "Well I came up with one idea, your turn." The girls stumbled around and turned on three flashlights so they weren't sitting in the dark.

Tori took her seat and picked up her cup to take a sip of her soda and turned to Jade, "I don't know, we could play truth or dare or something." Tori suggested.

"You ask shitty truth or dare questions." Jade replied, remember a game they'd played with everyone at Cat's house one day.

"Then we can download and app to make them for us." Tori snapped defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. Jade grumbled an agreement and Tori pulled out her phone to download the application for the game.

"And we have to do it no matter what, blah, blah, blah." Jade says, the girls shake on it, both a little nervous. Neither was really prepared to bare their soul to the other, so they'd just have to hope the app was nice to them.

Tori looked down at the app and typed in her name and Jade's and then hit play, "okay you first, truth or dare?" Tori asks, stomach knotting.

"Dare." Jade said in a tone that Tori didn't like.

"Sing your favorite song." Jade took the phone from Tori to check the dare and found it to be true.

"The whole thing?" Tori shrugged with a grin and Jade frowned, "Laugh at me again and I'll shove my boot down your throat." Jade hissed.

"You're barefoot." Tori pointed out while Jade sat up slightly and cleared her throat. Her eyes fell closed and she frowned. She really didn't want to sing this, but she'd shaken on it so she would.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself, "I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life and sooner or later its over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies yeah you bleed just to know you're alive." There was a loud boom of thunder that startled both girls.

"You don't have to keep going. I'll take my turn." Tori says, Jade nods and taps the okay button to say she did her turn, "dare." When Jade tapped dare there was a little baby laughing, "Guess that means it's clean?" she chuckled nervously.

"Yep, do the robot dance." Tori frowned and pulled her up from the chair, clearing a small space to do so for about two minutes before sitting back down. Jade hit okay again, "dare."

Tori took the phone and tapped dare, "sing a Britney Spears song." Tori laughed, Jade scowled.

"I used to think I had the answers to everything. But now I know that life doesn't always go my way, yeah, feels like I'm caught in the middle, that's when I realized. I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. All I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I'm in between. I'm not a girl. There is no need to protect me. It's time that I learned to face up to this on my own, I've seen so much more than you know now, so don't tell me to shut my eyes. I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. All I need is time, a moment that is mine while I'm in between." Jade stopped and motioned for Tori to take her turn.

Tori repeated the steps and looked down on the dare, "god this app wants me to be murdered." She grumbled, showing Jade the phone. Jade smirked and whispered good luck while Tori searched the room for a sharpie, when she found one she turned around to see Jade watching her.

"Please don't draw blood." Tori sighed, glancing at the phone again. _Draw a heart on Jade's face. _She quickly walked over, grabbed Jade's chin and drew a heart on Jade's forehead before sitting down, Jade scowled and hit play for her turn.

"I'm picking truth. How many speeding tickets have you gotten?" Jade thought back and chewed on her lip, "one."

Tori took the phone for her turn, clicking truth as well, "what would you do if you had only one more week to live? I'd get the hell home and spend time with my family I guess." Jade didn't comment on it, she'd expected such an answer from Tori.

"Okay I'm done with this baby noise." Jade grunted looking down at her dare, "do the splits." Quickly she got up, and moved over to her dresser, "I can't do them in these jeans. Figure out how to make them less childish." And then she disappeared into her bathroom.

"Do you really want to play dirty truth or dare with me, West?" Tori called, trying not to sound nervous, instead she aimed for the type of teasing voice Jade would use. It failed miserably.

"Scared to reveal your sexual adventures, or lack there of?" Jade called back. Tori scowled, not that Jade could see her through the door, it was gone by the time Jade opened the door and came back out in a pair of shorts. She quickly did the splits and then took her seat, "come on, just set it on the lowest dirty level and let's get on with it."

"I'm doing truth then." Tori scowled, setting the level before tapping on it. The sound of a guy going 'ahh' like it was an interesting choice erupted from her phone; she scowled at it, "what color is your underwear? Just great." She grumbled, not remembering since it was almost 2 in the morning now.

She turned so she could check, "green with little cupcakes, cute Vega." Jade teased, Tori's face turned red and she hit okay to start Jade's turn, "dare."

"Group dare, I think we can skip those because they're no fun without anyone else." Jade nodded in agreement so Tori refreshed the dare, "Exchange and article of clothing with Tori."

"That's so much better." Jade muttered sarcastically, tugging on the sweater she was wearing. Tori pulled the sweater off and they switched, Tori trying to ignore how nice Jade's smelled with the perfume on it, versus the other one that smelled like dryer sheets.

"I'll pick dare I guess." Jade tapped the button with a grin and then started laughing really hard, turning the phone to Jade, "Lick Jade's belly button. What the hell." She frowned and looked at Jade who simply raised her shirt. Tori rolled her eyes, leaned over and quickly licked Jade's belly button before sitting back in her chair.

"Truth I suppose." Jade said/

Tori took the phone and hit the right buttons, "have you ever watched porn with a partner?" Tori's face turned scarlet as she read the words aloud. Jade just smirked.

"Yeah, I have." Tori's eyes widened in shock, Jade found this even more amusing and winked at her while Tori hastily tossed Jade the phone so she could go, muttering truth under her breath, "do you own any kinky outfits? If so what are they?"

"I don't know, not any that are meant to be?" Tori sounded confused and she was trying not to look as embarrassed as this game was making her. Jade just shrugged and passed Tori the phone, picking dare, "Put an ice cube down Tori's shirt? Hell no don't you-." In a blink Jade grabbed an ice cube from her cup and grabbed the top of the sweater and the shirt and dropped the soda covered cube down Tori's shirt.

Tori tossed her phone aside, jumping up and pulling at the shirt, fishing for the ice cube like crazy as it slid past her breast and down to her stomach, leaving a sticky cold trail down her skin. When she finally got it she tossed it at Jade who put it back in her nearly empty cup, "I had to do it." Jade grinned, "truth or dare."

"Dare." Tori growled, sitting back down still glaring.

Jade's eye widened and Tori leaned over to grab the phone, eye wide as she stared at the words, she closed her eyes, reached around Jade's and squeezed her butt for a second before settling back into her chair, "you call that grabbing someone's butt Vega? Stand up."

Tori did as Jade said and Jade stepped up to her, grabbing Tori's hands and placing them on her butt and curling her hands around the Latina's fingers, "that is how you grab someone's butt, you're so weak."

Tori glowered at Jade and snatched her hands back, sitting down and curling up, her hair falling across her face to hide her embarrassment, "truth or dare, West."

"Truth. We could both use a break from the dares."

Tori kept her head down as she pressed the buttons on her phone, "Who was the last person you made out with? When was that?" Jade bit her bottom lip and tapped her chin, her eyes rolling up to the left to think.

"Heather, that girl with the purple streaks from Sikowitz's class, and like a month ago." Tori raised a questioning eyebrow, "she wanted help making it look better for my play, so I helped her. Truth or dare Vega?" Jade snatched the phone from Tori.

"Truth, please." Tori whispered.

"Have you ever sexted?" Tori's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open and she started to stutter out the word 'yes' but Jade raised an eyebrow at her, "with who? Please tell me it wasn't with that Steve guy."

"No, actually it was with Danny." Tori muttered, hiding her face behind her hair again, "I don't want to talk about it. At all."

"Truth." Jade said, handing Tori the phone. She was wonder why they kept passing the phone back and fourth, because really only one person needed to tap the buttons, maybe it was to keep them fair or something.

"Who in the room has the biggest boobs?" Tori read, glancing from her small B cup to Jade's D cup boobs, "I think that's established pretty easily, not a good truth." Jade nodded so Tori refreshed the question, "have you ever watched any celebrity sex tapes? Which ones?"

"No, I only watched porn once with Beck for his benefit not mine. Not really my cup of tea." Jade replied, taking the phone and glancing at Tori for her pick of truth or dare, "well?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex outdoors?"

"No." Tori replied quickly.

"Have you ever had sex at all?"

"Not part of the game."

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Why not?"

"The answer is no, Jade. Truth or Dare?" Tori snagged her phone back from Jade quickly.

"Dare."

"Group dare again, everyone must remove a piece of clothing. I mean it's not as stupid as the other one, so I guess we could do this one?" Jade nodded and Tori pulled off her sweater and so did Jade, "Dare."

Jade tapped on it and then showed it to Tori wordlessly, _aggressively kiss Jade. _Tori stared at the phone in shock, "if you're too chicken to do it we can quit playing the dirty version and clea-."

Tori stood up while Jade was mid taunt and grabbed Jade by the front of her shirt, slamming their mouths together roughly, one leg leaning between Jade's on the chair as their tongue battled. Jade tasted like mint while Tori tasted like pizza. It was a nasty combination but neither girl cared. Jade leaned forward into the kiss while Tori pressed herself against Jade, lost in the control she felt over Jade for once.

And then she pulled away, "you got gum? Seriously? Give me a piece now!" Tori demanded, Jade laughed and reached over to her desk to grab the gum, tossing Tori a piece with her phone, "truth or dare, West."

"Dare." Tori hit the button and looked at the dare before showing Jade, "take off your shirt." Jade shrugged, taking the phone before she yanked her shirt over her head. It took everything Tori had not to stare openly at the girl sitting before her in a tight, low cut tank top and a pair of shorts; instead she focused on her nails that were mostly the same length with peeling blue polish on them, "truth or dare, Vega?"

"Dare."

"Spin the bottle and kiss. Bleh stupid, I'm refreshing." Jade said, Tori shrugged, "Kiss everyone of Jade's fingers." Tori scowled so Jade refreshed, "it's either kiss my fingers or, you are a sex line operator and Jade has just called you. Entertain her for 2 mintues."

Tori leaned forward, grabbed Jade's right hand and kissed each of her fingers then grabbed her left, took the phone and kissed the rest of them before starting Jade's turn, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Blow gently into Tori's ear." Tori read, Jade leaned over and brushed Tori's hair away from her ear, blowing a hot breath over her ear. Tori fought the shiver that ran down her spine as goosebumps rose on her arms, "dare."

"Lets make this more fun." Jade said, "whoever wusses out first on these truths or dares, looses, and has to…" Jade hit the dare button, "give a striptease performance for one minute. Catch is, we get three more truths and two more dares each on the easy dirty level and then turn it all the way up."

Tori sat up straighter and extended her arm to Jade, they shook on it and Jade picked Tori's new dare, "and your dare is massage Jade's neck and shoulders for three minutes." Jade grins and Tori reaches over to check that the dare does say that. It does, so she gets up and starts to massage Jade's shoulders.

"I'm picking truth." Tori watches Jade press the buttons, "how is your sex life? Dull."

"Truth." Tori says Jade hits the buttons for her, "how many sexual partners have you had? None. We've established that." Jade shrugs and taps the buttons for her truth again, pausing only to enjoy when Tori's thumb hit a nice spot on her shoulder.

"Truth, what's the riskiest situation you've managed to be sexually active in? Uhm, that tent that was set up in the Black Box Theater. Before you went and hid in it, by the way. And again once you crawled out."

"Oh my God, ew! Jade that's disgusting I could have lived forever without knowing that." Jade just grinned, "truth. Did you get any action on your last birthday? Ugh. Of course not." She grumbled.

"Picking my last truth. Have you ever walked around naked at home? I do it all the time since I pretty much live alone." Tori was glad Jade couldn't see her face, she was beet red and she was trying to hide how shocked she was.

"It's been three minutes." Tori announced walking away from Jade, "last truth for me too, I guess."

"Have you done any naughty things at a club or a bar?" Jade reads.

"I made out with someone at a bar that ended up taking my top off and feeling me up, so I guess that could count." Tori said, taking the phone for Jade's dare. She tapped on the buttons and read the dare and snorted, showing the screen to Jade.

"Oh joy. Moon everybody." Jade stood up, turned, pulled her shorts and underwear down, mooned Tori and promptly yanked the shorts back up and sat down while Tori laughed, throwing the phone to Jade, "feel Jade's chest."

"Is there a wrong way to do that, too?" Tori snarked, standing up and walking over to Jade.

"Nope." Tori sighed, trying to pretend like she was annoyed about the prospect of feeling Jade up as she ran her hands over Jade's chest and gave one boob a little squeeze before plunking back down into her chair, she saw the faintest tinge of red on Jade's face and smirked satisfied as she took the phone and tapped Jade's dare.

"Softly bite Tori's lower lip." Tori's stomach twisted with nerves as Jade got up and leaned over her, smirking in the way that always made butterflies go crazy in her stomach, Jade leaned closer and kissed Tori gently before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting softly.

Tori swallowed the moan crawling up her throat and squeezed her eyes shut. Jade pulled away, "I'm going to go pee, I'll be right back." Jade walked away slowly into her bathroom shutting the door behind herself.

Tori sagged against the chair, her fingers grazing her lip softly. This was not supposed to happen today. They were just supposed to do their project and she was supposed to go home. They weren't supposed to play truth or dare, they weren't supposed to be kissing, and Tori was supposed to be over her crush on Jade.

Jade came back out and grabbed the phone from Tori's hands, her cold fingers brushing Tori's warm hand as she took it, hitting the right buttons to bring up Tori's dare, "Put honey, syrup or whipped scream on Jade's stomach and then lick it off." Jade grimaced at the idea, "I've got whipped cream in the kitchen."

Tori nodded numbly and Jade went to go get the whipped cream from her kitchen, tossing the can at Tori who caught it just barely before it smacked her in the head. Jade lay down on her bed and rolled her shirt up. Tori opened the can and put a medium sized line of whipped cream on her pale skin. Her skin was almost the same color as the cream, which made Tori laugh.

"What?"

"New skin color: whipped cream white." Tori snorted, and then quickly licked up the line before she could work herself up enough that she wouldn't do it. While Jade cleaned the spit from her stomach Tori grabbed the phone, "last dares on the easy level. Give a lap dance to Tori for 2 minutes."

Jade sighed and took the phone, scowling at it now, "this was a dumb idea." She grumbled, but pushed Tori into a chair anyways. Tori's eyes went wide; she had expected Jade to back out or something like that. But Jade started dancing in front of her, grinding on her lap and toying with her hair.

Tori hated to admit that she almost wished Jade wouldn't because she enjoyed the little dance way too much, when Jade was done she just stayed in Tori's lap like it was no big deal and found Tori's dare, "play rock paper scissors with Jade. Winner tells loser to take off a piece of clothing."

Tori grumbled but they played, Jade won and stood up, "say goodbye to the jeans, Vega. If I'm freezing my ass off so are you." Tori groaned in complaint but kicked off the jeans anyways. Cold air instantly bit at her thighs and she wanted to pull the jeans back on, but she knew she couldn't.

She glanced out the window at the rainy sky, listening to the rumble of thunder that had become background noise to them, "here we go, turning it all the way up." Tori whispered, Jade shrugged and sat back, "truth or dare."

"How about we have two truths left, and then all dares."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She shrugged.

"Flip a coin, heads you take something off, tails Tori takes something off." I groaned, Jade grinned, found a penny and flipped it. It landed on tail and Tori's stomach dropped as Jade's fingers grasped the material of Tori's sweater and she grinned, sitting in her chair.

"Truth or dare?" Jade asked while Tori yanked the sweater off, the cold air nipped at her arms and she rubbed her hands down them to try and warm them up pointlessly.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had any sexual experiences at a public place? Describe." Jade looked over at Tori, "just the bar, right?" Tori nodded and Jade shrugged, "truth."

Tori took the phone, "have you ever fooled around in water?"

"Ew, no. I don't want anything getting up there and the shower is way too small here and at Beck's." Jade snatched the phone, stretching out as she did so, "so truth or dare, Vega?"

"Dare, the truths a pretty pointless by now." Jade shrugged and hit dare.

"Slowly reveal the lining of your underwear to Jade. I'll refresh since it's all out in the open. Flash Jade." Jade grinned and sat back, crossing her legs over the other and her arms over her chest, smirking at Tori. Tori frowned and unhooked her bra so it'd be easier to flash Jade, and then quickly yanked up her shirt and pulled it back down, her cheeks turning red as she hook her bra back, "not bad, Vega. Dare."

"Lick Tori's cheek." Tori read, Jade sat up and licked from the bottom of Tori's jaw up her cheek bone to beside her eye, and then she kissed her beside the eye before sitting back, "what was that for, Jade?"

"For being a good sport?" Jade shrugged like it was no big deal, but she wouldn't meet Tori's gaze, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tori tossed Jade the phone.

"Lick Jade's lips. There is sure a lot of licking going on in here." Jade grumbled as Tori leaned down and ran her tongue over Jade's lips slowly, when she pulled away Jade smiled at her and passed her the phone, "dare. Again."

"Turn the lights off for two minutes, they're already off, except for the flashlights." Tori muttered, refreshing the dare, "Take off your shirt." Tori laughed, Jade peeled the tank top off and tossed it away, taking the phone from Tori.

"Put your hand down Jade's pants." Jade read, Tori walked over to her and slid her hand down the back of Jade's shorts and then pulled her hand back out, "this is getting really boring. But I'll do my last dare."

Tori and Jade leaned over the phone and read it, "make out with Tori with 30 seconds." They both looked at each other and Jade stood up abruptly, shoving Tori down on the bed and crawling over her, slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss that Tori couldn't believe was just a dare.

And when it went from thirty seconds to pausing to breathe and frantically kissing each other she knew it wasn't just the dare anymore. Tori's mind flew out the window as her nails ran up Jade's back, leaving red marks across her pale skin. Jade sat up, pulling Tori with her, and yanked Tori's shirt off, throwing it across the room, "just say stop and I will." Jade panted between frantic kisses.

"Don't stop. Don't you dare." Tori whispered, pulling Jade closer and kissing her again.

**Well this started off _innocent_ but then the stupid app got super dirty because I hit the wrong button and my mind just flew off in another direction. All the dares came from an app I downloaded onto my phone a zillion months ago and never really had a reason for. This is a cure for writers block, and I guess it worked and if you're reading this I decided to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

When she finally woke up, Tori jerked upright, terrified, clutching the sheet to her bare chest. Her heart hammered in her throat when she couldn't figure out where she was. Her eyes scanned the dark basement bedroom and slowly she pieced it together. She was in Jade's house, in her bedroom, in her bed, naked. Quickly Tori searched the room for any signs of Jade, but the girl didn't seem to be down here. She scrambled out of the bed, snatched up her underwear and one of the sweaters she'd been wearing yesterday.

She walked over to the bathroom and locked herself inside, leaning against the door as she started to freak out, sinking to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest and holding her head with shaky hands.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes to fight off tears. She sat like that for ten minutes before she could get up. When she did she leaned against the counter and stared her reflection in the face but she couldn't even do that. She felt so-she couldn't think of a word, but she turned from her face to her hair. Her hair was a mess, so she carefully brushed it out trying to calm herself down. With each stroke she managed to breathe a little easier. After that she washed her face, went pee, washed her hands and inspected the rest of her body for any marks.

She had two hickeys on her neck that were easily hidden by her hair and one on her collar bone that hurt when she touched it. She closed her eyes and started to freak out again; she rested her palms on the sink counter and bowed her head, breathing in and out slowly until she stopped shaking.

She met her gaze in the mirror and frowned at herself, "how could you do that?" she whispered, "why would you do that to yourself you idiot?" she asked her reflection, as if it could give her an answer she didn't already know. Because she couldn't resist, it was Jade and she'd always had thoughts of doing that with her, under different circumstances but that didn't matter right now.

She pushed her hands through her hair, something that managed to calm her and then walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off as she passed it. Quickly she searched the floor for her jeans and shimmied into them.

Ever since Jade and Beck had officially broken up on theSlap Tori's lust had amplified and she couldn't be around Jade without wondering about kissing her or touching her or telling her how she felt, no matter how ridiculous she knew that would be to do. She managed to locate her bra and put it on, but no matter where she searched she couldn't find her shirt.

Giving up, she put the sweater back on and headed silently up the basement steps, pushing the door open a crack and scanning the area, nobody seemed to be up here, so she tiptoed up the stairs to the computer room. Now she was screwed.

Jade was in the computer room, sitting in the chair angled toward the window. Tori's converse lay in front of her on the floor and her keys on the desk beside Jade with her bag. She'd have to face the music eventually. Nervously, she cleared her throat.

Jade's back stiffed instantly, but otherwise she didn't move, "I'm just going to get my shoes and leave." Tori said, hastily snatching her shoes from the floor in front of Jade, grabbed her bag and her keys from the desk, all without glancing at Jade's angry face.

She jammed her socks on and shoved her feet into her shoes before running down the steps quickly before tears could pour from her eyes. She threw her bag in the passenger seat and started her car, backing out of the driveway as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She drove down to the park a block away from Jade's house, too scared she'd crash if she continued, and shut the car off before she started sobbing uncontrollably in the drivers seat, burying her face in her hands as she gasped for breath between sobs. She knew she shouldn't have let it happen, but she couldn't say no, she didn't want too, and neither did Jade.

That thought stuck in her head. Jade had wanted it, too. Jade had initiated it; this was because of Jade, not her. Jade could probably justify being angry with her but Tori held onto the fact that it took two consenting people to have sex and this wasn't just her fault. After coming to that conclusion it only took her five more minutes to calm down the rest of the way and start the car.

Tori stopped by a McDonalds to get some breakfast before going home, happy to find she was alone when she unlocked the door to her house. She dropped her bag by the door and her phone on the couch before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV to watch anything to distract her while she ate.

After she was done she tossed her trash away and trudged upstairs where she threw her bag beside her desk and her phone got plugged in to charge since it had died on her way home before she got to check her messages.

When it turned on she checked the messages from her mom first, telling her that her phone had died last night and Jade's power got cut but that she was home now and okay, and then telling her dad the same thing. She found out they'd taken Trina to an out of state audition so she'd be alone for the next two days.

It made her feel slightly better that she could mope around the house unashamed without anybody questioning her endlessly about what was wrong with her.

After checking messages from Cat and lying about a cold to get out of plans she stripped down and took a long shower where she mostly stood under the hot water and tried not to think about what happened last night, but when she closed her eyes to wash her hair she kept seeing flashes of what happened.

It was as if she was reliving it, and it happened every time she closed her eyes so she spent most of her weekend watching movies until she passed out, where she had weird dreams of her and Jade out on a date in the middle of nowhere, flashes of Friday night, and wishing to do it again.

When Monday finally came around she felt like she could fake being okay despite feeling utterly miserable which was made worse by having to listen to Trina go on and on about the audition and how great she was, while Tori pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice purple top that covered the hickey on her collar bone and made sure her hair fell over the badly covered hickey's on her neck.

She put on make up and practiced her cheerful smile in the mirror for when she saw Jade; because she was not going to show Jade how upset she'd gotten over the brush off. Then she grabbed her bag, her cell phone and her house keys before following Trina out to her car, where Trina continued to brag about how amazing her audition was.

Tori contemplated just walking to school, or throwing herself out of the car, by the time they pulled up at school Tori was sprinting over to Jetbrew to get some coffee before her head exploded. By the time she made it to her locker Cat, Beck and Andre were standing there looking for her.

"Hey Tori!" Cat squeaked, "Are you feeling better?" she bounced up to Tori and gave her a quick hug before standing by the locker again.

"Yeah I'm feeling better, I got lots of rest this weekend since Trina and my parents were gone. But she would _not _shut up about her stupid audition the whole way here, I wanted to kill her." Tori admitted as she opened her locker and dumped her books inside, slamming it closed afterwards.

"So how was Friday with Jade? Did you get stuck in the storm?" Cat asked, Beck looked at Tori questioningly; it unnerved her a little bit because there was no need for him to look that concerned.

"Yeah, we just watched movies on her laptop and then pretty much tried to sleep the whole time so we didn't start fighting because I was trapped there and the power was out." Tori explained, shrugging her shoulders, "luckily we finished the science project before the power went out."

"That's good; Robbie and I had to finish ours on Saturday." Cat said, "His power went out so I had to go home, luckily I live really close."

"What about you guys?" Tori asked motioning between Beck and Andre.

"We've had ours done for two weeks, I was at Nozu for the entire storm with the _hottest _girl." Andre said with a triumphant grin, Beck rolled his eyes at his friend and fixed his bag on his shoulder.

"I was stuck at home during the storm; I had to listen to my parents talk for like six hours because I didn't want to be out in the trailer." Beck shudders, "I would have rather been _anywhere _else."

"That really sucks." Tori says trying not to laugh at him.

"Vega." The smile on Tori's face disappears as Jade storms up to them, "you need to help me bring the stupid project in, now." She digs her nails into Tori's wrist as she drags Tori away from everyone else, who watch confused.

As soon as they're outside Jade drops Tori's wrist like it had burned her, "I swear if you say anything to anyone I will murder you." Jade hisses, Tori's eyes widen in shock and then she glares at Jade.

"If you think I'd tell anyone about that you must've been dropped on your head as a child." She snaps, "And you don't need help with the stupid project, it's not that big so this little scolding could have waited."

"No it couldn't, you have a big mouth."

"Like I want to brag about it." Tori snaps before she can stop herself. Though the comment isn't a complete lie, she wouldn't want to brag about how she slept with Jade and got blown off for two reasons, one she got blown off and two; nobody knew she even liked Jade so she wasn't opening that can of worms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jade growled.

"You're starting to sound like Cat." Tori tells her, spinning on her heel and walking back into the school, praying Jade wouldn't come up behind her and rip her hair from her head while dragging her out to the car to burry her in the desert.

"Hey you're back, without a science project." Beck observes from his locker. Cat and Andre are gone.

"Yeah, it's not that big, Jade was just being lazy." Tori shrugs, "I made her bring it in herself, since I did most of the work." Tori leans against the lockers beside Beck's and tries to keep her face happy and smiling while her stomach twists with nerves and anger at Jade.

"You alright?" Beck asks as he closes his locker, "you look really upset."

"I'm fine, Jade hurt my wrist." Tori lies, Beck gives her a half smile and puts his arm around her shoulder in a little half hug that manages to brighten her spirits just a little bit. When the bell rings Beck walks with her to math, completely missing –or maybe ignoring- the daggers Jade was shooting at them with her eyes when they passed her.

Tori sat through math trying to keep her mind off of Jade and on the algebra problem, but all she could manage to do was get angry at Jade all over and mix those feelings with the lustful feelings she had for the girl, which ended up with her laying with her face buried in her arms on desk.

During Sikowitz's class they did Alphabet Improv during which she got kicked out for missing the letter F when the started with C. When she got kicked out she sat down in her chair near the back and looked around the room. That's when her eyes landed on Heather and jealousy reared its ugly head. Silently she glared at the girl who was too busy watching Jade to notice.

She didn't care what Jade said about it being to 'help her' that girl was watching Jade like she always had, like she wanted to kiss her some more and that made Tori angry for a reason she couldn't understand. It's not like Jade was her girlfriend. At this point Jade wasn't even her friend.

She didn't stop glaring until Andre sat down beside her and nudged her arm, "I want to know what really happened on Friday. I'll bring pizza and soda around 7, that's after your parents leave for Colorado, right?"

"Yeah." Tori agreed mutely, already knowing Andre was going to call her a hypocrite when she told him what the problem between her and Jade was. Would he hate her? Would she hate herself for that? Did he even still like Jade? She had no clue; the dark haired girl never came up in their conversations unless it was Tori bitching about how annoying she was.

Tori frowned when she noticed he was focused on the Alphabet Improv between Beck and Jade, did he still like her? He must, he usually didn't pay that close attention when he wasn't part of it. She sunk down farther in her seat and wallowed in her self-pity for the rest of the day.

She managed to pull herself together to send off her parents and Trina, who was taking them to the airport so they could fly out to see her dying aunt, and then heading off to see her boyfriend, so who knew when she'd be back. As soon as they were gone Tori was sitting on the couch staring at the turned off TV like it was the most interesting thing in the world while she tried to figure out how to tell Andre what happened.

By the time he'd made it over she'd worked herself into a frenzy of crazy erratic nerves. When she pulled open the door to let him in she couldn't even look at him. Instead she let the door stand open and shuffled back over to her couch.

Andre stepped through the door, pushed it closed behind him and locks the door, setting the pizza on the table before sitting down beside her, "what's wrong, chica?" he nudges her shoulder with his.

"I slept with Jade." She blurts out, clapping her hands over her mouth a second later.

"Okay soda and pizza ASAP, got it." Andre jumps up in a flash, grabs two plates, two cups and some ice for each cup before returning to the couch. He grabbed a slice for her and a slice for himself, poured them drinks and sat back, "so how'd that happen?"

"Well we were at her house and the power went out and we watched movies but her laptop died so we couldn't find anything to do so we played truth or dare with a phone app and then we got all competitive and turned it from clean to dirty, and then well we just got carried away." Tori stumbled over her words, fearing Andre would be angry with her.

"Did she blow you off afterwards?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, and that's what she dragged me outside to yell at me about today." Tori takes a large vicious bite out of her pizza and drops it back to her plate while she chews. Her early anger rises up into her chest, "and I mean why is she worried about me telling anyways? It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe she didn't want Beck to find out." Andre says.

"I doubt it." Tori grumble, knowing Beck had nothing to do with it. Honestly if it had to do with Beck Jade might want him to know that she got what he couldn't. With that thought in her mind her apatite vanished and she set her pizza on the table and curled up on the couch.

Andre sets his pizza down and turns to look at her, "and why do you think that?"

"I think she knows about Beck trying to kiss me. Then again maybe you're right. I mean they dated for a long time and they loved each other and I guess maybe she wouldn't want him to know." Tori chews on the inside of her cheek, "or because she only did it because she hasn't gotten any in months."

"Now Tori don't say that, I'm sure she had a different reason then that. Just like you had a different reason for doing it." She looks away from Andre pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them.

"You wanna watch a movie or continue your rant about Jade, I'm all ears." Andre tells her with a genuine smile.

"How come you're not mad about this? I mean when you told me you liked her I flipped out on you."

"You like her?" Andre's eyes widen slightly in shock.

"Well no, but I liked having sex with her." Tori admitted shyly, ducking her head to hide her face from Andre's eyes. Andre pushed her arm gently to try and lighten the mood and gave her a smile when she picked her head up. "Really? You're not mad at me?" Tori asked.

"Of course not, you're my best friend. Can't be mad at you about it, besides I don't like her anyways. Just her singing." Andre shrugs and he's so calm about this that Tori just stares at him, trying to figure out if he's lying or not, but he seems to be telling the truth so she just goes to get a DVD to put on.

Eventually he leaves, after being sworn to utter and complete secrecy and told to never speak of it again and she ends up stretching out on her couch to watch the Scissoring until she passed out on her couch.

At four am her phone erupts into screaming singing mass of horrifying noise and she can't find it anywhere. She rolls off of the couch and slaps her hands around, searching the table, the couch and herself before finding it on the floor.

"What did you do to my phone West?" she growls, shoving the phone against her ear after answering it.

"I didn't do anything." Jade replies innocently, "you better not have told Andre, or I will do more then change your ring tone and mess up your room." She laughed happily as if she knew Tori was getting up and rushing into her room.

Everything was in perfect order, except for one thing. Jade West was sitting on her bed with on leg crossed over the other, staring at her with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Tori's phone disappeared and her arm dropped to her side, "why are you in my house?"

**AN: hope you guys like this story, I wasn't going to continue but I got a semi-good idea for what to do so I just had to continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

Jade tilted her head to the side to study Tori. It made her uncomfortable and she started fidgeting while staring at Jade, waiting for an answer. What the hell was Jade doing there, sitting on her bed at four in the morning?

"Why are you here, Jade?" Jade stood up in one swift motion and grabbed Tori's arm, jerking her closing as Jade kissed her softly. Tori instantly melted against Jade's touch, putting her arms around Jade as the raven haired girl stepped backwards until they both tumbled back onto her bed.

Tori sat up in her bed like she was on fire. She threw the sheets away from her body and stumbled out of her bed, breathing heavily as her heart hammered against her chest and the cold air from the AC bit at her bare skin. Jade had to have just left, because she saw headlights flash through the hallway from the window that looked over the driveway.

The clock on her dresser said it was 5:30, it was normally too early for her to be fully awake, but she was, her mind buzzing with thoughts of the girl who had just come and gone without any explanation. Tori found she didn't mind much, not at the moment, her head was still floating around in cloud nine, even after being abruptly awakened.

She realized she wouldn't be falling asleep again and went downstairs trying to shake the thoughts of Jade from her head, she needed to remember that Jade was bad, not good. And Jade had just used her for sex. _Bad, not good. _She thought to herself as she went into the kitchen and turned on the light, opening the freezer to get out some waffles. She put them in the toaster and started the coffee pot, slowly becoming more aware of how tired she really was.

"Great, now I'm exhausted and I have to go to a party tonight." She muttered to herself, watching the coffee pot spit out the hot liquid. The scent of chocolate and coffee mingled in the air and it made her smile as she got her coffee cup down and pulled her French vanilla creamer from the fridge.

After fixing herself some waffles and a cup of coffee she sat down to eat. When she was done she set the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off, checked to see which car Trina left-her moms mustang sat in the garage. Happy that she wasn't stuck in Trina's dinky little car she skipped upstairs to shower and wash away the remaining grogginess, shoving the dream far from her mind.

Since it was so early she straightened her hair and took time to do her makeup before picking her outfit for the day, a pair of nice skinny jeans and some flats with multilayered tank tops. She smiled at her choices, realizing it was the first time in weeks she'd put thought into what she'd go to school in.

After picking that out she searched through her closet for the perfect outfit for the going away/last day of school party in Northridge they'd all be attending to say goodbye to Beck, Cat, and Robbie who were gone for the summer.

She found a cute summery dress in the back of her closet that she'd bought on a shopping trip with Cat. She hadn't gotten a chance to wear it yet and now she was dying to wear it. It was a strapless red dress that was tied in the middle and had a pleated draping skirt, she fell in love with the dress when she'd found it and it shocked her she hadn't worn it yet.

She pulled out a pair of shoes to go with it, a pair of brown strappy wedges that gave her about five and a half more inches with the heel and platform. They were the most comfortable shoes she owned and they went with most of the items in her closet so she wore them a lot.

After picking out her outfit she shaved her legs, put lotion on and let them dry before she shimmied into her jeans, pulled on her tank tops and put on her favorite necklace, a heart shaped ruby from her grandmother. The stone was about the size of a penny and the necklace dropped down to ribs and she usually kept it tucked under her shirt so it would swing against her stomach and constantly remind her of her grandmother.

After sliding on her flats she decided she didn't like them and put on a pair of converse instead before heading downstairs to grab her bag and the keys to her moms car, excitement from the last day of school, the upcoming party and getting to drive this car building up in her. She'd been waiting to drive this car since she got her license a month and a half ago.

She tossed her bag into the passenger seat and just looked around at everything in the gorgeous car. Trina had made the wrong choice in cars, Tori thought, planning on hiding this keys to the car until her parents got back so only she could drive it. She buckled up, started the car and found a nice radio station before backing out of her drive way and heading to school the long way, belting out songs as she drove.

She was stopped at a stoplight when the night finally made its way back into her head; it had disappeared so fast from her thoughts that she'd almost forgotten it. She frowned and leaned her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes, knowing she had another five minutes at this light before she had to drive again.

"I hate her, can't I just say that and make it true?" she grumbled sadly, picking her head back up to check the light-still red, she leaned forward and turned up the radio station she was on, letting the music fill her head, but its some stupid love song about a girl with blue eyes so she changes stations. Moves Like Jagger is playing so she leaves that one on, glances back at the light and taps her fingers impatiently.

"Kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you." She sang along under her breath, happy when the light turned green and annoyed when the car in front of her didn't move. She waited in case they'd just spaced out and then someone behind her honked, so she did too. She could see the person in the car snap to attention and finally go through the light, she went through right behind him, and only two more cars made it through before the light was red-though she assumed the last car ran the light.

Tori pulled into the parking lot and did a quick span for a space, pulling in quickly when she finally found one. She turned of the AC and the radio, checked her hair and makeup, grabbed her back and shut the car off, pushing open the door and getting out quickly, pushing the lock button on the keys before dropping them in her bag, her good mood crawled back into her, Jade once more forgotten.

"Morning Tori!" Cat called, rushing to her side. Tori smiled at her, "you look awfully happy today!"

"What's there to be upset about?" Tori questioned, holding open the door for Cat, "It's the last day of school, party tonight. I'll be sad again when I say goodbye to you guys, but for now I'm happy."

"Well that's good, I could use someone cheerful. Robbie's all sad because Jade threw Rex in the garbage and now Beck's angry because Robbie complained to him because he can't find Rex and I haven't seen Andre yet today."

"Well, let's go find Jade and figure out where she dumped Rex, then everyone will be happy, right?" Cat nodded and pulled Tori over to where Robbie and Beck where, "so where's the wicked witch at?"

"She threw Rex away!" Robbie yelled almost as soon as Tori and Cat reached them.

"Look I'm sure she'll give him back but she won't tell me where he is, she hates me." Beck said, he did sound really angry, and when Robbie turned his back to Beck, Beck started making mocking faces at the back of his head. Cat erupted into laughter and Tori had a hard time not laughing, too.

"So where is she?" Tori asked again, looking around for her, eyes scanning past her locker which was closed, and then over to the stairs where she spotted Jade sauntering down the steps, "I'll see if I can figure out what she did with him."

"What makes you think she'll tell you?" Beck called after her, but Tori ignored him, her eyes set on her prey already.

Tori walked quickly over to Jade before she could run, "ugh go away!" Jade complained spinning and walking back up the steps toward the library. Tori rushed after her quickly, grabbing Jade's arm and dragging her into a quiet area.

"Why and where did you throw Rex?" Tori asked, holding tight onto Jade's arm, Jade looked almost relieved.

The look is gone and replaced by her normal Jade indifference, "Why should I tell you?" she narrows her eyes at Tori who just smirks gleefully.

"I have a big mouth, remember?" Jade looks confused at first, studying Tori's face.

"You wouldn't tell."

"Why not?" Jade's hands curl into fists and her eyes turn to slits, if this were a cartoon Tori assumed steam would be shooting from Jade's ears and fire would burst from her eyes, "I also didn't break into my house to sleep with me last night, so I've really got no reason to be embarrassed."

"He's in the garbage can in the library and Rex called me an ugly bitch with a bad attitude, now let me go." Tori released Jade's arm and the girl stormed away toward the library Tori hastily followed her.

"You know he didn't mean it." Tori called after her.

"Don't defend him."

"Fine, well he was wrong then." Tori retorted, "Why did you let that bother you anyways? Robbie's just a stupid kid with his hand up a puppets ass."

"Fuck off, Vega." Jade snarled, pushing open the library door, "that stupid one over there. Now keep your stupid mouth shut." Tori agreed and Jade left while Tori went and fished out the creepy puppet that was covered in coffee and milk and cheerios.

Holding it at arms length she walked back down to the lockers where Robbie, Beck, and Cat were, she tossed the puppet at Robbie's feet, "do it again, and I leave the puppet where she sticks it."

"I-she-it was Rex." Robbie argued. Tori gave him a pointed and scolding look and Robbie sagged his shoulders, "I'm not apologizing to her, but I wont do it again." And then he picked Rex up and went over to the bathroom.

"What did he do?"

"Insulted Jade." Tori shrugged.

"How'd you get her to tell you?" Beck asked, eyeing her suspiciously. It made Tori a bit nervous.

"Secret." Tori replied, walking over and opening her locker she plucked her books from her locker and put them into her bag to return them and left a spiral notebook in locker for next year on the first day before closing it, "anyways, when do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow." They all chorus, "You and Jade will be the only ones left here, so have a great summer." Beck jokes. Tori frowns and leans against the locker, that wasn't what she needed to be reminded of.

"You broke Tori!" Cat complains with a pout. She smacks Beck on the arm, "she was my only happy friend and look what you did to her!" Tori smiled at Cat's tantrum and pulled her into a hug, "okay, she's better."

"I'm fine, Cat. Just a little sad you guys will be gone all summer and I'll be stuck here alone. Unless I go visit my dying aunt, which doesn't sound like fun since she hates me." she scowls down at the necklace clutched between her fingers.

"Well maybe you and Jade can hang out this summer and become friends! That would be so great because then we can all get along for our final year. And it will be amazing." Cat gushes as the bell for first period rings; Beck quickly grabs Tori and drags her away before Cat bursts into tears.

At lunch they all sat together, Jade sitting unhappily between Beck and Tori, "so how is everyone getting to the party?" Beck asks, taking a bite from his burger.

"I'm riding with Andre, and Robbie." Cat pipes up.

"I'm going alone." Jade replies, "so I guess I could give someone a ride."

"Good, Tori needed one." Beck says, Tori's eyes widen in shock and she starts shaking her head in protest, even though she didn't want to take her moms car all the way to Northridge for a party, she'd rather do that then suffer through a ride with Jade.

"Okay." Jade agrees stabbing her salad; everyone looks at Jade with shock, "she doesn't drink much so if I get wasted she can drive me back home." Everyone looked away after that and Tori turned to her half eaten burger, suddenly full. She was going to have to go _with _Jade? She figured it couldn't be too bad if it happened, just a car ride silent for an hour there and back.

"What time will you come get me?" she asks, forcing herself to take a bite of her burger.

"Around 6, the party starts at 7 so we'll get there only a little early." Jade replied, Tori finished her burger quickly after that and got up to toss away her garbage and headed to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Tori took her time driving home after school, pulling into her driveway around three, she pulled into the garage and shut the car off, closing the door behind her before heading inside and up to her room. She showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

By then it was 4 o'clock so she went downstairs to have a snack while planning what to do with her hair and makeup, once she finished eating she went upstairs and dried her hair and then let it fall in waves around her face and then she put on some mascara, and eyeliner before glancing at the clock, 5:25.

She put lotion on her arms, legs and feet and then fixed up her nails. At quarter to six she put on a strapless bra and spent a good ten minutes trying to find underwear that wasn't visible under the dress. Once she did she pulled the dress on, slipped on her shoes and slipped her house key into her bra so she wouldn't loose it, since she knew she had a bad habit of loosing things at parties.

She grabbed her cell phone and then went downstairs to wait for Jade. Always one to be punctual Jade rolled into her driveway at six and honked her horn impatiently. Tori fished her key from her bra, stepped out the door, locked it and returned the key to its hiding place before going down to Jade's car.

"You're so slow." She complained as Tori settled into her seat and pulled the car door shut, "I could've turned into a grandma by now." Tori chose to ignore Jade's bitching and put her seatbelt on with out a word. Jade backed out of the driveway and sped off toward the party.

Jade found a spot to park that would be easy enough to get out of later and then the pair walked up to the party in search of everyone else. Tori's phone was safely locked in Jade's car and Jade was on the phone with Andre trying to track them down. They were out back by the pool where it was less crowded, Cat and Robbie dancing happily, obviously a few drinks into their night.

"There you two are, I didn't expect Jade to be late." Beck said passing both girls drinks. Jade scowled unhappily as she picked invisible lint from her black dress before tossing back the drink, gulping it down greedily.

"There was an accident that caused a traffic jam." Tori muttered, glaring at Jade as she drank from her cup. The raven haired girl had blamed Tori for it, if she had been just two minutes quicker leaving the house they would have gotten through before the accident. Tori pointed out that they could have been _in _the accident and Jade had started yelling at her about wanting her dead or injured and it was just a mess.

"That sucks." Beck said, "anyways, lets just enjoy the last party before we have to leave you two here alone." Beck gave both girls hugs, claiming he'd forget later. Jade protested the hug by going stiff in his grasp and Tori instantly locked up when he hugged her, why she didn't know but it made both Jade and Beck give her confused looks.

"Oh look, dancing." Tori said and quickly walked away, joining Cat, Andre, Robbie and some other people dancing to the current song, drinking the rest of her cup before setting it on a table. After the song ended she and Cat went to find another drink and then found a new group to dance with.

Everyone else had to leave early so they were all gathered by the entrance saying their goodbyes, "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Tori complained, hugging Beck awkwardly while trying not to spill her fifth, or was it sixth?, drink down his back. Then she hugged Cat, Robbie and Andre, taking a sip of beer. She winced at the taste and promised herself she'd get something better after they were gone.

"We'll be back at the end of summer." Andre points out, that doesn't make Tori feel any better. She knows she's screwed, the only 'friend' she'll have around it Jade, who was currently leaning against the wall staring at them all. She was in a better mood now then she was when she showed up, but Tori knew the car ride back to her house would likely be the last contact they had until the end of summer.

"You could always hang out with Jade." Cat pointed out sounding hopeful.

Jade and Tori snorted in unison, "yeah right." Jade's eyes narrowed at Tori for speaking at the same time as her, but Tori ignored it.

"We'll see you at the end of summer." Andre promised, kissing the top of Tori's head, "but right now I've got to get some rest before my flight, don't want to land in New York hung over." He left and Robbie, Cat and Beck made there goodbyes soon after.

"Vodka." Tori muttered, spinning on her heel and heading to the kitchen, following behind Jade without realizing it. The girl in question poured herself a bit of whiskey before leaving Tori alone in the kitchen. Tori poured herself a mix of two vodkas with the rest of her beer, it tasted horrible and she had no clue why she did it, but she drank the whole glass before finding a guy to dance with.

The guy she found was tall with muscular arms, short blonde hair and sweet blue eyes and was on his schools varsity football team. She'd had a least two more drinks since bumping into him and starting a conversation and now she was getting well acquainted with his lips when a pair of nails bit into her upper arms and pulled her away.

"We're a little busy here." The guy said, looking Jade up and down while she held Tori captive at her side. Tori was complaining though, she wound her arms around Jade's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Jade." Tori greeted, "this is Jade." She points to Jade as she looks at the guy.

"Okay?"

"Vega, we've got to go." Jade started to pull Tori toward the front door but Tori pulled away with a pout on her face. Jade sighed; she really didn't want to deal with drunken Tori at all.

"Come on. You're really going to cock block me? Shouldn't you be happy I'm finding someone else to jump in bed with?" It seemed Tori wasn't as drunk as Jade believed, or she just had some major mood swings.

"You really want to jump in bed with that?" she motions to the guy who was watching pretty confused, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe I do, what's it to you?" Tori fired back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking Jade up and down for the first time that night. Eyes eating up the way her black dress clung to her curves in all the right places and how her dark eye shadow made her eyes pop and her long hair made her look deadly and sexy all at the same time. She licked her lips without realizing it.

"I think…" Jade said slowly with a predatory glint in her eyes walking up to her and placing her hands on Tori's hips gently, "you still want me." she leaned in so their mouths were inches apart and stared into Tori's eyes.

Tori closed the space between them, her arms wrapping around Jade's neck as she pressed her lips against Jade's blood red ones, pushing her body against Jade's as her tongue swiped across Jade's bottom lip. Jade parted her lips and Tori took advantage of that, taking over the kiss and pushing Jade up against a wall, kissing her hard.

Jade pulled away first, looking Tori dead in the eyes, "then let's get out of here…" Jade whispered, Tori grinned happily and allowed Jade to pull her out of the house, unaware of the blonde guy watching them with a slack jaw, not that she really cared about him.

Forty minutes into the drive Tori frowned, "you're such a bitch." She noted, Jade just smiled grimly out the window at the road in front of her, "no wonder you can't get anyone to date you, how the hell did you manage to trap Beck?"

"Fuck you." Jade snarled.

"If I could be so lucky." Tori muttered as the car rolled to a stop, she got out of the car as soon as Jade shut it off and moved to go to her front door, until she realized this was Jade's house not her own, "Jade w-." Jade came around behind Tori and kissed her hard to shut her up before dragging her up the path.

In a rush she unlocked the door, dragged Tori inside and slammed it shut, flipping the lock as she pushed Tori against the door and kissed her passionately, "you were saying?" Jade mumbled, pulling away, "if you really want this you know where I am." She walked to the basement door and opened it, disappearing through it but leaving it open.

Tori stared after her confused, turned on and feeling more clear headed then she'd felt all night. She pushed off of the door and walked quickly to the basement, pulling the door shut behind her before going down the six stairs and grabbing Jade who was standing at the foot of them. She spun her around and kissed her hard, walking toward the bed, "I really want this." She whispered.

She felt Jade's hands pulling the zipper on her dress down and in a second the dress had fallen down, followed by her bra. Tori took of her shoes while Jade peeled her dress and shoes off and then dragged Tori down on her bed, kissing every inch of skin she could find, "thank god." Jade muttered, kissing Tori's breasts one at a time.

Every touch sent shivers across Tori's skin and her eyes were having trouble focusing on Jade until her face was hovering inches from Tori's, she leaned in and kissed her slowly, taking her time this time, Tori slid her hand down Jade's back and unhooked her bra, pushing the girl down on the bed, "me first, this time." Tori said and kissed Jade hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

Tori didn't want to get out of Jade's bed the next morning, but the girl was prodding her side with her finger rather painfully and eventually Tori sat up and turned to glare at her, "get your dress on and get out to my car now. My mother is on her way home, now. I don't want her to see you." Jade said, jabbing Tori in the side again. Tori smacked her hand away, grabbed her clothes and quickly pulled them on, she picked up her shoes and rushed up the stairs, Jade shoving her faster.

Jade sped most of the way to Tori's house and was gone before Tori even got the door unlocked. Anger swelled in her chest and she slammed her front door shut and screamed out of frustration as loud as she could. She threw her shoes across the room; one took out a lamp and the other skittered across the kitchen table.

"Tori?"

"What!" Tori screamed in response to her sister's voice. Trina stood on the stairs holding Tori's favorite pair of shoes in her hands. Tori's eyes narrowed at Trina and it actually frightened her, she quickly returned the shoes, under Tori's watch. As soon as she left the room Tori slammed the door shut and locked it. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands crying, she couldn't believe she let that happen again.

"Tor?" Trina called softly, Tori heard her jiggling the handle and her lock popped open, "hey, what happened?"

"Nothing, Trina." Tori whispered, "Just had a bad night, you leaving for that acting thing now?" she sniffled and wiped at her eyes blinking back the rest of her tears.

"Yeah." Trina replied, letting her suitcase drop to the ground. She stepped into Tori's room nervously and wrapped her arms around her little sister slowly, Tori hugged her back for a few minutes before walking her downstairs and waving goodbye to her as she took off. Once she was out of sight Tori closed and locked the door, picking up her shoes and the broken lamp before going upstairs.

She changed out of her dress into a pair of shorts and a tank top and curled up on her bed around a pillow, burying her face in it and crying again. She wasn't sure why she was crying, she just knew that right then she hated herself and she hated Jade for treating her the way she did, and most of all she hated that she didn't stand up for herself. She didn't get out of her bed until 10am the next day, when she finally dragged herself into the bathroom.

She filled up the tub, set up a small radio to play relaxing music, and stripped down sliding into the hot water and instantly submerging herself under it. The heat seeped into her skin and warmed her up, chasing away the bad feeling. She sat up again, rung her hair out and relaxed as best she could for the next hour. After she got out she toweled off, tied her hair up and put on a pair of shorts and a light tank top. She brushed her hair out and let it fall around her however it liked.

She grabbed her song book a few pens, her iPod, keys and phone, tossing them into her large purse before she found her wallet and car keys and went out to the car. She drove to a coffee shop to get two cups of coffee, one iced and one not, and then drove to a park to find a quiet place to work on her music.

She wasn't ever one to stay sad or upset for long, she preferred to pull herself back together and get on with life. She could spend her summer alone, it wouldn't kill her. She grabbed her phone and silenced it before opening her song book to a blank page where started scribbling down a song that had come to her during her bath. It was a surprisingly nice day outside, the wind was blowing softly and she could distantly smell salt water. It was very calming.

She penned out two more songs and then flipped back to a few other songs and read them over, editing some things she just didn't think were right and picking at the melody behind it and the notes she'd used for things. When she paused to get a sip of coffee her phone was lighting up, Andre's name was on her screen.

"Andre! How's New York?" She asked, pressing the phone to her ear and sipping at her coffee.

"It's so great, I really love it here and this recording studio is amazing. I've never been in such an amazing place. The only thing that sucks is I'm here alone." He sighs, "how's your summer going?"

"It's going alright." She lied.

"Liar." Andre knew instantly, "so what are you doing right now?"

"Writing songs in the park." She replied, half of her attention on the song she was editing and the other half on Andre.

"So what happened that your summer isn't actually 'alright'?" Tori spun her head in every direction she could, even though she knew she was alone.

"This guy that I slept with used me for sex two more times and kicked me out because his mother was coming home and he didn't want her to see me." she could only hope that Andre knew she meant Jade, because she wasn't going to openly talk about her in the park, who knew where Jade was, the girl broke into her house, it wouldn't be too far fetched that she was following Tori, too.

"Jade?"

"Yep. And I let him and kind of hate myself for it, but I'm getting over it. It happened, can't go back and change it." She replied, scribbling out a word and replacing it with one that sounded better, she quickly sang the line aloud and then decided she liked it that way, a smile pulled onto her face.

"Nice line." Andre commented, "Well I'll call you later and talk more about New York, I've got to get back in the studio."

"Alright, bye Andre. Have fun."

"Thanks, Tor, I will." And he hung up; she set her phone back on the table and turned to her songbook again. Once she decided she had those done as good as they could be for now, she tucked the book away, put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her coffee, heading back to her car.

She set her coffee cup in the holder, started the car and just sat there, trying to figure out where she wanted to go. Eventually she decided to go home and change to go to the beach, so she went home changed into her suit and drove down to the beach, her song book tucked under her car seat, just in case Jade decided to break into her house again. The thought haunted her, that Jade could so easily get inside.

She shook her head to chase the thought away and crawled out of her car, grabbing her beach bag. She locked the car and made her way down to the beach, turning around to grab her book-just in case- before finally going down to the beach. She stretched out on her towel and started some music on her iPod, closing her eyes and enjoying the way the sun heated her skin.

She realized this was the most relaxed she'd been in days when she checked her phone and it was nearly six, which meant she'd been here for three hours. She packed up her things and drove back home where she ordered Chinese food and sat down to watch the Vampire Diaries while she ate, she was a few episodes behind so it'd be a good way to kill time.

After her TV session she went and sat in front of her piano and started playing the melody to one of her songs, since she had yet to test it out, and that led to her playing as many songs as she could think of, because she was having way too much fun playing, she was happy she'd picked piano as her instrument.

After playing for at least two hours she went back to her TV and found a movie to watch, In Time. She was asleep within an hour, curled up on her couch around a pillow, the movie still playing on the TV. She woke up three hours later to an ear piercing scream on the TV, when she sat up there was a bloody scene on the TV, she quickly shut it off, and after giving herself a few minutes to wake up, checked the door- still locked- and went up to her room.

Thankfully nobody was there this time and she crawled into her bed and slept for another four hours, waking up to a very heavy storm outside. She sighed, happy to see she at least had power, for now. She plugged in her cell phone and laptop just in case and went down stairs to find something to eat.

Much like at Jade's house the night of the storm, the only food she had was left over Chinese and pizza, along with two bottles of soda, Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew. She went through her cupboards, hoping to find anything else, but only found some popcorn and a bag of stale chips.

She tossed those out and dug around in her freezer to try and find something she might've missed, but only found raspberry ice cream, which she hates. She closes the door and sighs dramatically, popping herself some popcorn for breakfast and sitting down to watch TV before the power went out, because she knew that was nearly inevitable.

It was nearly the end of the movie she'd been watching for two hours when there was a loud bang on her door. She shrieked, threw her third bowl of popcorn in her hand and jumped up from her seat on the couch. Outside she could see that the tree was blowing rapidly in the wind. One must've hit the door.

With a groan she set to work picking up her popcorn feeling her racing heart slowing down, she dumped it in the trash can, set the bowl in the sink and sat back down on the couch. She'd missed the end of the movie cleaning up the popcorn so she changed the channel and found some mindless TV show to watch.

As soon as she sat down she heard the bang again. This time she got up and walked over to her door, yanking it open and sticking her head out, because there is no way it would sound that way twice. Nobody was outside, but there wasn't a stick near the door, either. There were two rather large rocks, though.

Nervously, she stepped out the door and looked around, that's when she spotted it. A person hunched by a bush beside her garage across the driveway. Tori stepped further onto the porch and the person turned around, bright green eyes popped against the pale skin. Rain poured down on Jade but she did not move.

"What the hell are you doing out here, moron?" Tori called from her safe dry porch.

"Come help me!" Jade demanded harshly, without answering the question.

"Do what? Die?" Tori called back.

"There's a pregnant cat over here and she's hurt!" That was enough for Tori; she stepped into the rain and sprinted to Jade's side, rain pouring down on her head. True to Jade's word a fat pregnant cat was laying beneath the bush.

The girl had fur like a leopard, only grey. She was rather large and soaking wet, "okay, can you pick her up?" Tori asks, Jade shakes her head no, "come here kitty girl," Tori whispers, holding my hand out to her, she sniffs it and looks over at Jade suspiciously, "she's a mean-y, but she's okay."

The cat gets to her feet and let's Tori pick it up while Jade rushes to get the door open. Tori carried the cat into her living room while Jade grabbed towels from the hall closet. Jade handed her a towel to dry the cat off and then Tori set her down on the ground. The cat grabbed a dry towel in her mouth and dragged it around until she was comfortable and then she curled up on the towels and fell asleep.

"We'll have to take pictures and put them up tomorrow." Tori says eyes turning toward the sliding glass doors on her porch, "If it stops raining." She adds as an after thought.

"Yeah, I saw her run from the backyard of that pink house, almost ran her over, stopped the car and followed her here." Jade said as she toweled her hair off, "maybe she belongs to them?"

Tori shakes her head no and grabs a towel to dry her hair off, "they hate animals. My neighbor's dog ran into their backyard and they threatened to shoot it and any animal that set foot on their property."

"They sound like lovely individuals." Jade said, her voice shaking. Tori glanced over at her and realized she was shaking in her soaking wet clothes, "did you follow her here in your car?"

"No, I hit a fallen tree." She admits, "I'm fine, my cars a little banged up, but I followed the cat down here. I tried to get you to let me in before she hid in those bushes. She's stupid."

"She can sense what a horrible person you are." Tori replied without a second thought, "Now let's find you something to wear before you get sick and blame me." Tori led the way up to her room without a backward glance at Jade.

Jade followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom, Jade made sure to stare at the carpet and pointedly not at Tori or Tori's bed. Tori tossed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at her along with another towel, "that should help warm you up. Bathrooms over there, as I'm sure you know."

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori and marched across the hall to change. Tori slammed her door shut and changed out of her damp clothes into some sweats and a t-shirt, pulling the door open quickly and skipping down the stairs to find the cat that was still curled up on the floor happily.

The cat opened its eyes part way, long enough to see Tori, and then closed it eyes again. Jade came down the stairs a few minutes later and sat on the far couch, the cat didn't bother checking who sat down this time, it just got up and moved further away. Tori smirked and flipped through channels until she found the Vampire Diaries marathon from yesterday.

"This show is stupid." Jade commented.

"You're stupid." Tori snapped back, crossing one leg over the other and staring at the screen with a ghost of a smirk on her face as she watched Katherine mess with some people.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Jade asked, glaring at the TV.

"Yes, I'm really going to ignore you." Tori replied confidently.

"Why?"

"Because you're a bitch." Tori snapped.

"Because I kicked you out of my house?" Jade asked, moving to sit beside Tori.

"Am I really that embarrassing?" Tori hissed, turning her eyes from the TV to Jade with a glare that could rival the raven haired girls.

"What?" Jade said, a hint of amusement mixed in with her shocked tone.

"You didn't want your mom seeing me, so it must embarrass you that you keep sleeping with me." Tori turned her eyes back to the TV in time to see Katherine paralyze and then kill a girl.

"It's not that it's not _you_-."

"It is, that's just it Jade, it's me. It's me you hate, me you're using, your torturing me! What the hell were you doing near here? Coming to break in and use me again? You're bad news, Jade, and you need to just stay the hell away from me." Tori was proud that her voice didn't crack or let any of the sadness that she felt slip into them.

"It's really not you, Vega. It's her, she ruins good things for me, and I didn't want her to have that chance. I don't want her to be able to fuck with us like she did with me and-."

"Just shut up, Jade. I don't want to hear it; I don't care what you have to say. I just don't care. When it stops raining go get your car and leave." Tori turned away from her before her resolve could crumble under the heated stare of those green, green eyes.

"Tori, come on, at least hear me out." Jade tried to reason feebly. Tori was already ignoring her, or trying too, biting down on her cheek painfully hard. She tasted blood, coppery and nasty. But it successfully helped her ignore Jade's pleas.

"I don't care what you have to say Jade, find somebody else." Tori snapped, pushing up off of the couch and heading up to her room to continue the marathon. She turned on her TV, sat down on her bed and propped herself up by her headboard with pillows.

Jade came up an hour later, "Those two are such love sick puppies." She nods at Damon offering to get find Elena, "I wonder if it's nice having two people love you."

"If you were nicer you'd be able to find out." Tori replied, smirking when Tyler kicked a trash can into a car that's alarm went off.

"Do you really hate me?"

"I don't particularly like you." Tori informed her as a commercial came on. She frowned at the TV because now she didn't have an excuse to ignore Jade's presence in her room.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole mom thing. She's just such a bitch and you're so nice. I just can't-look Beck and my mom met once and she just poisoned the whole relationship, Beck was such a nice guy before my mom started tearing us down and I like you, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Jade grabbed a book and threw it at the wall beside Tori's head, "What the hell, Jade!" Tori jumped out of her bed and walked across the room toward Jade, backing her into a wall.

"What?" Jade snarled.

"You fucking threw a book at me, you got my attention now. What the fuck do you want?" Tori screamed, it terrified Jade to see Tori like that, "Do you just need a fuck buddy? Is that it? You want to use me for your own personal gains? Well you know what? I'm sick and tired of you and your attitude and you using me as a little chew toy you can spit on and use and then just toss away until you want to play again!"

Tori took a few nervous steps backwards and blinked slowly and then closed her eyes, "Tori…"

"Just get out of my room, Jade. You can stay here until the storm passes, but just get the hell out of my room."

"I'm not just using you for the hell of it, I like you, Tori. And I'm sorry it's turned into this, but it doesn't make it any less true. I like you, and clearly I don't know how to handle it." Jade sighed, pushing her fingers through her hair. Her body was shaking, Tori noticed. Jade looked genuinely upset. Tori reminded herself that Jade is a very talented actress and that hardened her resolve.

"Out." Jade nodded slowly and stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut silently behind her.

Tori turned and crawled back into her bed to watch the show mindlessly as tears built up in her eyes and then rolled down her cheeks and under her chin and her nose stuffed up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took deep breaths to keep herself from sobbing uncontrollably.

As soon as she got herself under control she just started crying again. At the end of her bed her phone started ringing loudly; she didn't remember the ringtone so she just grabbed it and accepted the call because she needed a distraction, "Hello?"

"Hey Tori." A pause, "are you okay?

"Beck." She swiped at her nose and sat up to mute her TV, sinking into her pillows with a sigh, "I'm fine, how's the movie going?"

"It's alright, these past few days have been table reads and wardrobe fittings. Crazy busy, but I just wanted to check in with you, you seemed a little on edge at the party. Did you get home alright?"

"Yeah, had to crash at Jade's for the night, but other then that I'm alright." Tori mumbles, picking at her comforter, "I will never understand how you could put up with her crazy mood swings. She told me her mother was coming home and practically murdered me to get me out of there."

Beck chuckled on the other end of the line, "you're lucky, her mothers a demon in a woman's body. I hated her and you're lucky that Jade likes you enough to spare you from that fire breathing dragon of death."

"You sound like you're a big fan." Tori observed, watching the screen with a blank stare, her lip held captive between her nervous teeth, "I found a stray cat, I need to check on her, she's pregnant. I'll talk to you later, Beck. Enjoy the filming, bye." Tori hung up and tossed the phone away, taking her lip captive again.

Her eyes returned to the screen where Katherine or Elena, she couldn't say which, was talking to Stefan. With a frown on her face she turned off the TV and just sat on her bed staring at the black screen.

Did Jade really like her? Or was she just playing? Trying to achieve something, to get back into her pants? Did she want something, or did she really like Tori? Did she really want to find out, that was another good question, because she did. No matter what she had to say about Jade using her, she had been using Jade too. And she liked Jade, and thinking Jade was mean wasn't going to change that. And being Tori meant she'd give the girl a chance.

Silently, she stood up and made her way downstairs. Jade was sitting in a kitchen chair, soaking wet and shivering, "what happened to you?" Tori asks, hovering on the stairwell, her eyes taking in Jade's soaked appearance. At random, she glanced toward the door, wondering if maybe it had blown open or something, she didn't know why she thought that.

"I thought it had stopped storming, I made it a few houses before it started pouring down rain again." Jade explains, "I didn't want to ruin your couch…"

"Come upstairs, I'll get you something else to wear."

"You're way too nice." Jade observes, following her up the stairs.

"And you're way too mean, but I like you anyways." Tori replies, kicking open her bedroom door and heading straight for her dresser, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top, "come on, you need to get out of all of that and warmed up. Change in the bathroom, put the clothes in the tub, I'm going to get you a jacket."

Tori tried to sidestep Jade and leave the room but the girl grabbed her arm gently and stops her, "Thank you." Tori sighs and leans over to kiss her cheek before freeing her arm and walking out the door.

When she got back upstairs with her jacket Jade was just walking out of the bathroom, "here this is my old school jacket, it's always so nice and warm on rainy days. Let me get you some socks or slippers or something."

Jade took the jacket and slipped it over her head, following Tori into her bedroom. Tori grabbed a pair of socks and tossed them in Jade's general direction before pulling back the covers on her bed, "in, before you get a cold and I have to take care of you, too."

"Why would anybody do that?" Jade asked, crawling into Tori's bed.

"Do what?"

"Take care of me. I'm a horrible person, it must be great for people to see me sick or weak or helpless." Jade commented while Tori just rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets up to Jade's chest.

"You know exactly why I'll take care of you. It's me, it's who I am. Now focus on getting warm and staying right there until you're dry. I'm going to get a towel for your hair."

"Thanks, Vega." Tori just nods and walks into the bathroom, plucking a towel from the cabinet and carrying it back to Jade. Then she went downstairs and got a can of soup to split between the two of them, when she made it back upstairs Jade was watching the show again, nestled under the piles of blankets.

"Here, soup." Jade took the bowl without a word and started eating while Tori crawled into the bed next to her and began to devour her the soup while watching someone getting sick on the screen and in the next instant the turned out to be vampire ripped someone's throat out.

"I'm shocked at new things about you every day. I would have never guessed you'd be able to stomach watching someone doing that to a person on screen."

"Who have you been watching TV with?"

"Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie." Jade shrugs, "Beck can't stand to watch gory movies while he eats, Robbie hates them point blank, Andre doesn't like it, and he'll watch his food instead of looking at the TV. Cat though; she just doesn't seem phased by anything."

"It's fake and interesting, part of the cool thing of being in Hollywood Arts; I get to see how some of this stuff is done. I'd love to get a chance to see how some of the scenes in this show are done, the special effects makeup, the editing it's just all so cool."

"My favorite thing about movies has to be the fun stuff you can do, the effects, the stories you can create." Jade spoons some soup into her mouth happily and watches the screen, "look at how gorgeous all of that is. Her long hair, the scenery the outfits. It's just all so wonderful."

Jade glanced over and saw that Tori was watching the screen with rapt attention, tears building up in her dark brown eyes as Damon jammed his stake into Rose's heart. A few stray tears roll down her cheeks. Slowly Jade reaches over and wipes the tears off of her cheeks, sitting back against her headboard and finishing her soup.


	5. Chapter 5

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

**Sorry about the wait, I got distracted by my Fake It sequel. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Sorry not too much Jade/Tori interaction in this chapter, there will be more in the next chapter. Hope you like the story! **

The next morning Jade and Tori spent the first two hours hanging up fliers all over the neighborhood, and then they went back to the house where they took shifts watching the cat.

Jade turned on a movie and the pair sat and watched in silence, the cat they were calling Kitty, snoozing between them. Tori flicked through her feed on theSlap silently, half watching the movie, while Jade gave it her whole attention as away to distract from the feverish feeling she was getting.

As the movie dragged on Tori noticed the color fading from Jade unmake-upped face, her eyes were getting droopy and she was shivering while curled up in a ball at the end of the couch, and then without a word, Jade ran upstairs. Tori stood up and followed her friend who was now getting sick in the toilet. She pulled Jade's hair back with a grimace and tried not to look or listen.

Once Jade had stopped puking she rinsed her mouth with some warm water a few times before allowing Tori to lead her back downstairs. Tori set a pan in front of Jade so she didn't have to run back and fourth if she puked again and then went upstairs to get a blanket, thermometer and sweater.

She dropped the sweater on the back of the couch, draped the blanket over Jade and opened the thermometer case, "Open up." Tori snapped, turning the thermometer on. Jade silently opened her mouth, tucked the device under her tongue and closed her mouth, "do you want some chicken noodle soup? I can go get some while I get more cat food."

Jade nods, the thermometer beeps and Tori checks it, "how bad is it?" Jade asks.

"99.8. Stay here, I'll get you some soup and Gatorade. That's what my mom always gave me, is that okay?"

"As long as it's the orange kind." Jade says, Tori nods and grabs her keys, wallet, and a jacket to head to the store, she calls Doctor Doty at a long red light and he says Jade probably has a 24 hour bug and tells her how to help.

When she reaches the store she rushes in, heading straight for the soup section and grabbing five cans of soup, finding some Gatorade on an end cap and then heading to the pet isle to find some cat food. She gets canned food, just so she doesn't have a left over bag, and then checked out and sped home.

When she got there she dumped some cat food on a plate and set it down before cooking the soup, chicken noodle. Jade was still curled up on the couch, watching Kitty eat her food happily. Tori silently handed her the soup and a cup of Gatorade. On the floor Kitty was pacing back and fourth around in that towel.

While Jade ate her soup Tori went upstairs and brought her laptop down, turning it on and researching information about pregnant cats, she was terrified that the poor thing would start having kittens while just her and Jade there to provide assistance.

Eventually Kitty settled down, and Tori decided she wasn't about to go into labor, so she shut the laptop off and turned on some cartoons and watched mindlessly while Jade napped on the couch. Tori ended up falling asleep with her head resting on the back of the couch; she woke up when someone pounded on her door around 4 pm.

"Vega." Jade groaned, kicking out and hitting her in the thigh, "Vega the door!"

"Don't kick me." Tori complained, slapping Jade's leg when she kicked her a second time. Getting up, Tori stepped over the cat who was pacing back and fourth, and Jade's hand, pulling open the door while pushing her fingers through her messy hair, "hello?"

"Do you have my cat?" the woman at the door has short chopped blonde hair with blue tips. Her wide brown eyes were scanning over her shoulder nervously, "she's pregnant and Bengal." She shows Tori a picture of a grey leopard looking cat.

"Yeah, she's in here. Come in." Tori stepped back, the woman rushed in and Kitty noticed instantly and rushed toward her, rubbing up against her legs and meowing loudly.

"Jewel, my baby." The woman knelt down to pet the cat, "how long has she been pacing?" the woman asked looking up at Tori with her eyebrows drawn together in the middle of her forehead.

Tori blinked at her, "Uhm…."

"Forty minutes." Jade answered from where she was curled up in the sweater under the blanket, "and meowing like someone was shoving a nail through her paw."

"Is your friend always so morbid?" the woman asked Tori, Tori just nodded, "I can't move her since she's this close to going into labor, I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all, do you need me to do anything?" Tori replies.

"No, no. I just need to call my girlfriend to bring me the supplies." The cat began to meow loudly and Tori saw Jade tuck her head and cover her ears to protect her from the noise, "I'm Heather, by the way." She held her hand out to Tori as she stood.

"I'm Tori, my friend over there is Jade."

"Do you have a phone I can use? I left mine at home." Tori nodded and walked over to the counter to grab her house phone, she passed it to the woman who walked closer to the door to make her call.

"Jade, let's get you up to my room so you can have some quite, okay?"

"Sure." Jade mumbled, Tori helped her up from the couch, wrapped an arm around her back and walked with the wobbly girl up the steps. Tori pulled her covers back and helped Jade into the bed, going to get some medicine for Jade before leaving her on her own. She was almost out the door when Jade called her name, "can I have the remote, just in case I can't sleep?"

"Okay." Tori walked over and grabbed the remote from her desk, setting it down on the nightstand beside Jade. She leaned over and felt her forehead that was still burning up, "you stay in this bed, text me if you need something. I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"Okay." Jade whispered, Tori spun and walked back over to the door, "Thanks, Vega." She rested one hand on the door frame and looked over at Jade who was lying in her bed with her eyes closed, breathing softly.

She walked out and pulled the door shut silently behind her. When she got downstairs there was another woman in her living room, this one with long auburn curls and pale skin, "Uhm, hi?" she called out.

"Oh hi, I'm Lynn." The woman greets.

"I'm Tori." Lynn smiled at her and Tori returned it easily, heading to the kitchen. She noticed Heather in the corner with some sort of box where the cat, Jewel, was laying down crying loudly while Heather fussed around her.

"Nice to meet you." Lynn turns around and looks over her shoulder at Heather before standing up from whatever she had been doing, she walks toward the kitchen and shakes Tori's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm so glad I found her owners I was so worried she was going to have the kittens with just me here." Tori says, "can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be nice." Lynn says, studying Tori as she spins around grabs a glass and walks to her fridge.

"Ice?"

"Just a little, thank you." Tori nods and switches the dispenser to cubes, fills the glass with some and then switches it back to water and fills it all the way up, "so how did you find Jewel?"

"My friend found her, she almost ran her over I guess, and started following her during the storm. Somehow they both ended up hunched by the bush next to my driveway while the rain poured down. I brought them in, and went out to get some cat food this morning after we put up fliers. I'm so relieved you guys showed up."

"There's a kitten!" Heather squealed. Lynn winced taking a sip from her glass, Tori peered around Lynn to see that Heather was sitting back just watching the cat. "Lynn!"

"I think you've got it, hun." Lynn replies, "I am not going anywhere near that gross fest."

"Is it really that gross?" Tori asks, peering over at where Heather was sitting by the cat grinning like a mad woman.

"Go look for yourself." Lynn replies, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, upstairs first door on the right." Tori answers, "Just be quiet, my sick friend is passed out up there and she's not pleasant."

"Alright." Lynn took swig of water and then made her way upstairs. Tori continued to watch Heather from the counter. And then slowly she makes her way over to the couch where she peers over the couch to watch Jewel pushing a small cat out.

"Oh my god that is so gross." Tori ducked her head behind the couch and she heard Heather laughing from where she was beside Jewel, "How can you look at that?"

"The results are pretty amazing. Look at this little girl." Tori popped her head back up to see the small little kitten Heather was cleaning off. It wasn't even as long as her hand. It was so tiny and precious.

Tori crawled over the back of the couch and sat down while Heather turned her attention to Jewel who was pushing a second kitten. Tori focused on the already cleaned off kitten. It was almost black looking with hair sticking up. Heather cleaned the next after it was out and Jewel seemed to calm down some.

"It'll probably be awhile before the next one." Heather tells me, "This could take awhile."

"Would you like some water?" Tori asks, standing up and peeling her eyes from the cat.

"Yes, please. That'd be wonderful." Heather stands up and looks around, "where's Lynn?"

"She went upstairs to use the bathroom." Tori replies, pausing, "and she should have been back down by now." Tori turned and went up the stairs, Heather following right behind her. When she reached the landing her door was open and Jade was leaning against the door talking to Lynn, "feeling better, Sicky?"

"Yeah." Jade replied in a rough voice. Tori narrowed her eyes at Jade and marched forward, pushing Jade back into the room, "Vega."

"No. You get back in that damn bed." Tori hissed, pushing her down onto the mattress, "you're sick and you're not leaving until you're better because I'm not taking care of you for weeks."

"Fine, whatever. But I'm so bored. Stay up here and entertain me." Jade argued. Tori just rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets up to Jade's neck, "Vega."

"No. You stay here." Tori demanded, "I'm going downstairs and I'll make you some soup and bring it back up. Stay. Put." Tori demanded. Jade closed her eyes and snuggled down into the blankets.

Tori went downstairs where Lynn and Heather were sitting by the cat. Tori got Heather her water and then set to work making Jade some soup. She brought it upstairs, watched Jade eat it and slowly slip back to sleep, and then she went back downstairs.

"She had another girl." Heather said happily, "can you come help me get these kittens to feed while Jewel is taking a break?"

Tori nods and kneels beside Jewel and Heather, who shows Tori how to get the kittens to feed, "that is so cool." Tori whispers, "and the kittens are so cute. The process is kinda disgusting but they're so adorable." She heard Lynn snort from where she was scribbling things down in a journal out of view of the kittens.

"Yeah, this is her fourth litter." Heather said, watching them with a smile on her face, "I'm happy you found her. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her and she had to do this all alone…"

"I'm glad I found her, too. I'd hate for someone to loose their pet."

"I'd hate to lose her too; she's been with me for four years, even since my first cat died. I'd be heart broken without her." Heather reveals, she strokes her head, Jewel buts her head against Heather palm and purrs softly.

An hour later only one more kitten has been born, making a total of four, and from an x-ray Heather knew that she had 7 kittens, possible more hiding, so she had 3 more to go. But she was sleeping happily in her little box.

"So where are your parents at?" Lynn asked when Tori sat down on the couch and kicked her bare feet up onto the table, digging around in her pocket for her phone.

"With a dying aunt." Tori replied with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be there, too?"

"The woman hates my guts." Tori replied, "So I'd rather be here." Lynn nods her head slowly and sips her water while Tori checks for a message from Jade, there isn't one, but she goes upstairs anyways.

Jade is still asleep in her bed, curled up in a tight ball in her sheets still in the sweater. There's sweat beading on her forehead and her cheeks are flushed. Tori walks over and gently places her fingers on Jade's forehead, the girls eyes snap open, "hey, just me." Tori whispers grasping for the thermometer on the dresser, "open up." Jade obliges silently and Tori squats in front of the bed, stroking the girls dark hair away from her face. When it beeps Tori checks the thermometer.

"How bad?"

"99.5. It's going down. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Jade whispers, "any cats yet?"

"Yep. Four." Tori pulls her phone out and opens the picture's she'd taken, she turns the phone toward Jade, "they're all girls."

"They're cute." Jade comments, her eyes slipping closed.

"Yep. Get some more sleep." Tori whispers, pushing Jade's hair back from her forehead once more, she stands up after that and silently walks back downstairs, washes her hands and sits down on the couch.

"How's Jade?" Heather asks.

"Her fever is going down, she's woke up for a bit and then went back to sleep." Tori replies, Heather nods slowly and then her eyes flick back to the cat, widen and she scoots closer to snatch the kittens carefully from beneath Jewel who must be pushing again.

Tori spins onto her knees to watch Heather work, this time she has two more kittens, two boys, before settling down. Lynn kneels beside them and writes stuff down in the journal before returning to her spot on the couch, looking rather grossed out.

Eventually Tori ends up falling asleep again, curled up on the couch for three hours. Lynn falls asleep for two and Heather is busy avidly watching Jewel until she, too, falls asleep. It's well into the night now, and that's when Tori finally woke up.

It was dark outside, and very bright in the living room. Beside her Lynn was asleep with her chin on her chest and Heather was lying on the floor beside Jewel who was grooming her kids.

She turned her head toward the kitchen and figured out what woke her up. Jade was pouring herself some Gatorade and it looked like cooking soup in the microwave. She was still in the sweater, her hair pulled back and her face still pale with sweat shinning on her forehead.

"Jade?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered, concentrating hard on pouring the Gatorade into the glass. Tori blinked at her slowly, watching the sick girl put the bottle down, cap it and rush over to her soup. She reached straight for the bowl and hissed in pain when her skin made contact.

Tori laughed and quickly got up, grabbing some oven mitts she gently pushed Jade aside, grabbed the bowl and poured the hot soup into another bowl, "give it a few minutes or you'll burn your tongue off." Tori snapped, smacking away Jade's hand with a spoon in it. Jade glared at her, "I'm serious."

"Whatever." Jade grumbled, picking up her cup and taking a sip.

"I'll carry the bowl upstairs, lets go, move it." She hissed silently, Jade grumbled and made her way upstairs with her cup while Tori picked up the bowl of soup and followed her. Once Jade got settled into the bed she handed her the soup bowl, "how're you feeling?"

"Better, I haven't vomited in three hours. Which is a great thing. Hopefully it won't start again." Jade slowly spooned some soup into her mouth, swallowing and then attacking the soup viciously in her haste to finish it. Tori stayed upstairs to watch her eat and then took the bowl when she was done.

"Get some more rest, since you seem to be feeling better." Tori told her, Jade nodded and settled down into the sheets. Tori left once more, flicking the light off as she walked out, tiptoeing down the stairs quietly. She set the bowl in the sink and looked across the living room. Jewel seemed to be pushing again, "Heather." Tori hissed, crossing the living room in a jog, she leaned down and shook the woman awake.

"What…"

"Jewel." Tori said, Heather sat up so fast Tori wondered how she wasn't insanely dizzy. She leaned forward and plucked the kittens out from under Jewel, setting them in a pile of blankets and warm-well probably colder now-socks. Jewel was too busy pushing to realize she was on top of her other kittens.

Once the kitten was out Jewel settled back down and Heather set to work cleaning it off, grabbing the book and writing stuff down, "this little boy is the runt." Heather observes, "strong little boy though." She replaces the kittens near Jewel and checks her books with a smile and nod she closes the book and just watched Jewel.

"He's so small."

Heather just nods, "hopefully that's the last little one and I can take her home tomorrow. I don't want to move her just yet."

"It's fine with me if she stays here." Tori says, smiling down at Jewel who was bathing one of the kittens, her eyes instantly returned to the runt cat who was nursing happily snuggled among his siblings.

Heather eventually woke up Lynn who went home to check on their dog and the male cat so she could get some sleep and go to work. Heather then crawled onto one of the couches to sleep and Tori went back upstairs to check on Jade, who was still asleep.

She went back downstairs and grabbed her journal and sat down at her piano with the light on and the key cover down so she could write some more music until she decided to go to bed and crawled onto the second couch to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

**I. Hate. AP. Lit. And. Composition. I should have taken just comp instead of AP Lit.**

**This is stressful. But anyways, I'm supposed to be working on an AP Essay for the play Fences, but I decided to do this instead.**

**I really need a beta. If you're interested PM me. **

**But this is edited to the best of my very sleepy ability. Hope you like, hope I update sooner next time. And longer. **

Tori hadn't seen or heard from Jade in two weeks, not since she got better and they went to visit Lynn and the kittens and then she left. She honestly didn't care too much or really even think about it, her time was spent writing music and talking to Andre when he had time off, or Cat, and once even Robbie called her. Of course all he could talk about was puppet camp.

She had a routine down now. She'd get up, have some orange juice or water, jog for an hour, shower, eat breakfast, get some coffee and spend hours writing in different places. The park, the beach, a museum, the coffee shop, the library, a fair, anywhere that had a different feel to it, something different each day.

Today she was at the coffee shop; she'd just finished ordering her coffee and was tucking her wallet away when her phone started ringing obnoxiously loud. She hurried to answer it, pressing it to her ear with a quick hello as she shifted her bag and reached for her coffee cups, "Tori?"

"Hey Beck." She took a sip of her coffee as she made her way out the door, using her hip to open it and her foot to hold it open as she gracefully stumbled outside, not spilling her coffee, thankfully.

"How are you?" he asked trying to sound casual and failing, she set her coffee cups on the roof of her car and searched through her bag for her keys.

"I'm alright, how are you?" she grinned as she found her keys at the bottom of her bag and unlocked the car.

"I'm okay." He hesitated and Tori froze, her arm outstretched to throw her bag into the car.

"And?" she prompted, slowly tossing her bag into the passenger seat, she grabbed her coffees and set them in their own cup holders leaning in an awkward position to do so, "Beck?" she asked when she didn't get an answer.

"Cat called me today to ask if I'd talked to Jade." He replied quickly. Tori slipped into the driver's seat and pulled the door shut.

"And?" Tori questioned, not really sure what it had to do with her. She took another sip of her coffee, it burned a small part of her tongue and she winced.

"She says she hasn't heard from Jade and days and that Jade _had _been calling her everyday. She didn't have time to call you, so I told her I'd call and ask if you could go check on her." Beck replied.

Tori let out a long sigh, setting her coffee cup down in the holder and looking at the spare, "yeah I suppose I can. But if she kills me you and Cat better feel super guilty." She pulled her seat belt on and picked her keys up from her lap where she'd set them, "I'll text you and let you know what I find."

"Thanks, Tori." Beck sounds relieved, "I tried calling her, but she hates me so it's not like she'd really reply, anyways."

"She doesn't hate you Beck." Tori responded.

"She found someone else." Tori's heart jumped a little bit and there was a small twinge in her stomach she didn't want to linger on, "she's been sleeping with someone since before summer. I saw some hickeys on her neck."

"And that means she's been sleeping with someone?" Tori asked, trying to keep her voice level, her own hand caressing her neck. The only thing her fingers found was the chain to her necklace, but she could still feel the ghosting of Jade's lips on her neck.

"She never let me kiss her neck unless we were-."

"Okay, I'll call you and let you know what I find." Tori interrupts hastily, not wanting Beck to go on.

"Okay, thank you." He says, sounding like he wants to say more, but Tori hangs up without replying and tosses her phone on top of her bag, she puts the key into the ignition and starts to turn it, but pauses, grabs her phone again and calls Jade. The phone rings and rings and rings before it finally goes to voicemail.

With a frown she opens her messages and types a new one quickly, _you have five minutes to text me back before I start driving toward your house. _And then she sits and waits for ten minutes before she starts the car, backs out of her space, and heads for Jade's house.

She stares up at the large house, _it looks normal. _The first time Tori had seen Jade's house she'd expected something creepy and dark-like the horror movie creepy kids. But her house was a large two story white brick house with awful green shutters and a dark colored door. She had a white picket fence around the front yard and a three car garage-there was even a garden that someone tended to under the living room window.

Inside she could see the living room was dark, which she expected if Jade was home alone. She shut the car off and reached over to grab her phone. She didn't have a message from Jade, so she shoved it into her bag, grabbed her coffee, and with a sad sigh, grabbed the coffee she'd probably end up giving Jade.

She juggled the two cups of coffee while she unlatched the gate and then walked up the small rock path to the front door, knocking loudly so Jade could hear her. When Jade didn't answer, she hit the door bell.

Her phone buzzed two minutes later.

_You better have a good reason. Key's above the door. I'm not getting out of bed for you. –J_. Tori laughs at the message and stands on her tiptoes to get the key from on top of the door. It's covered in cobwebs and dirt; she pulls a face when some of it falls on her, and quickly jams the key into the lock, open the door and drops the key on the coffee table to wipe her hands on her jeans.

She sets the coffees on two coasters, closes and locks the door. She pulls out her phone and types a quick message to Beck and Cat that Jade's fine before tossing her phone into her bag and grabbing up the coffees again.

She remembers walking into the house a few weeks ago, scared as hell to walk into the house with Jade, her heart jumped into her throat when she heard the lock click behind her. Now she simply took a sip from her coffee and walked over to the basement door, pulled it open and traveled into the basement. "Jade?" Tori called, "can you turn on a light?"

"Why are you even here?" Jade replied, but Tori could hear rustling and then light flooded the basement. From her spot on the fourth step she could see down to Jade's bed where the girl was tangled in her sheets, face buried in her pillow, black hair spilling across the white sheets and her shoulders.

"I brought coffee." Tori doesn't bother actually answering because Jade probably wouldn't care anyways. Instead she goes down the last four steps, sets the coffee cup beside Jade's bed before sitting down in the chair beside it, pulling her legs up and crossing them, her bag falling to the ground next to her, "Cat said you stopped calling."

"Yeah? So." Jade picked her head up and looked at the coffee with a slight frown on her face, she pulled herself the rest of the way up and spun so she was sitting on her bed, grabbed the coffee and gulped greedily.

"She called Beck, Beck called me, you didn't answer, blah, blah, blah." Tori grumbled, rolling her hand through the air, "and here I am. Where have you been, anyways?"

"Working." Jade grumbled, she sipped at her coffee some more, staring at her bare feet curled up in front of her. With her free hand she rubbed her left foot, wishing the sore ache to go away.

"You got a job? Doing what?" Tori asked, pulling one leg up onto the chair and resting her arm on it.

"Pet store." She grumbled, "I smell like animal. It's really gross."

"Didn't bother showering last night?" Tori asked curiously, glad the only thing she could smell was the coffee in her hand.

"I was dealing with my mom." Jade muttered in a bitter tone, "what time is it?" she looked around the room like she expected to find the time somewhere, and then turned to Tori.

"A little after eleven." Tori said, glancing around Jade's room as well. There seemed to be no clock at all in her bedroom even if there was Tori assumed you'd never find it with how messy Jade's room was, "do you work today?"

"No. Today is my day off. I'm really only working a few days a week after this week, I had to fill in for someone else." Jade replied, "Thanks for the coffee, Vega. We're out." Jade switched feet and finished the coffee.

Tori shrugs her shoulders and drinks half of her coffee while sitting in the chair, she has no clue why she's still here, when she could have left by now and been sitting somewhere working on her music, "so why'd you get the job?"

"My mom said if I wanted a pet I had to earn it myself. Something about building character. I think she's a little too late for that." Jade muttered, rubbing the back of her head, "so what were you plans for the day before Cat made you come hunt me down?"

"Writing lyrics, working on music, running. Repeat." Tori answered picking at invisible lint on her jeans., "kinda boring, but it beats being stuck up at my aunts house all summer."

"Sounds better then working." Jade grumbled. She crawled to the end of her bed and stood up, stretching until her back popped. Tori watched as her small shirt crawled up her stomach when her arms went over her head and her eyes memorized the way the small black and white striped shorts hugged the curve of her ass, "Quit staring, that's not going to happen today."

"Not with the way you smell." Tori shot back without any hesitation, her eyes still roving over Jade's body. Jade raised her studded eyebrow in shock at the quit witty comment from Tori and headed over to her dresser, "besides, I'm not really into girls who are embarrassed to be seen with me in bed. Anyways, I don't feel like sitting around bored today, do you want to do something?"

Tori wasn't sure where the sudden longing to hangout with Jade came from, or the nagging to rip at her for kicking her out because her mother came home, but both just seemed to tumble from her mouth without hesitation.

"Let me shower and think about it. But I don't see why not, I've got nothing better to do." She dug through her drawers and pulled out random bits of clothing to wear after her shower, she gave Tori a last glance that the brunette didn't notice before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Tori sat in the chair and looked around the room, sipping gingerly from her nearly empty cup of coffee. She hears the water roar to life in the bathroom and the very muffled sound of the shower curtain behind pulled open and closed. Her eyes scanned the room for the first time.

On the wall opposite the stair case in a small window that lets very little sunlight in, Jade has a small black curtain covering it. Beneath the window was a table with a type writer beside a table with a sowing machine, each had their own small metal stool, and next to them in the corner was a step ladder. There was a nightstand next to that, a hamper sat in front of it.

Tori stood and wandered across the messy floor to confirm that the hamper was actually empty. Quickly she picked up the bits of clothing nearby and tossed them inside without really thinking about it and studied the wall shared with the staircase. There was a computer desk with a laptop, a small little TV with a VCR on its own stand hung above it and a shelf between them with lava lamps and small little knickknacks.

Turning toward the stair case she knew tucked beneath it were three shelves, tipped on their sides to store stacks of movies from Disney to the Shining and history movies about D-Day to Harry Potter. Beside that is a towel rack, which was currently empty and the door to her small bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was her dresser, a second night stand, and then her bed.

Tori finished picking up the clothing and then sat back down in the chair, turning so she could see the shelves on the wall above the book shelves. There were small figurines, skeletons of animals, butterflies, the lump she'd gotten from the doctors when Rex was 'dying', and a few more things Tori didn't want to get caught investigating.

She heard the water shut off and about ten minutes later Jade wandered into the room in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. She was toweling the ends of her long hair off with a purple towel; she glanced up at Tori and then looked down at her floor.

"Thanks."

"I got bored." Tori replied, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand.

"So where are you dragging me, Vega?" Jade asked.

Tori wasn't sure _what _to do. She hadn't really thought that far ahead, in fact she'd still been trying to figure out _why _she'd said it, "I don't know, anything interesting actually going on today?" she asked.

"Not a clue." Jade replied, "We could always just drive somewhere until we find something to do. I used to do that a lot over the summers when Beck was in Canada." Jade hung the towel up on the towel rack and picked up a pick from the top of her dresser, "I always found interesting things to take pictures of or draw or nice places to just sit and listen to music."

"Sounds fun." Tori said, "Whose car, yours or mine?"

"Yours a convertible? I have one." Jade said with a shrug of one shoulder.

"Yours it is." Tori answered. She watched Jade curling her hair with her fingers absently while she put a few things into a bag. Tori picked up her cup and Jade's cup and moved toward the staircase, "I'm going to go throw these away."

"Is my mom here?"

"I don't think so." Tori answered, Jade chewed on the inside of her cheek and glanced upstairs and back at Tori, "seriously, I think I can handle her if I bump into her." Jade just sighed and turned away, so Tori made her way upstairs.

She crossed the living room, ignoring the creepy bug collection within, and pushed open the swinging kitchen door. Inside the lights were off and a faint light filtered through the window from beneath the curtain. She tossed the cups into an almost empty silver cylinder.

She was prepared to turn around and walk out when the sound of clacking heels hit the linoleum floor and she heard the swinging of the door. She spun around slowly, not quite sure what to expect. She'd never even seen a picture or thought of an image of this woman besides a woman with a sharp face and narrowed eyes.

Instead she found a woman with a round face surrounded by soft brown waves of hair and deep blue eyes. Her mouth was tight and she was eyeing Tori suspiciously, but to Tori she didn't seem like the horrible demon Beck and Jade told her about.

They were glued in a staring contest for about two minutes before Tori cleared her throat softly, "I'm Tori, one of Jade's friends. I was just throwing out a cup." She says awkwardly, hand reaching up to toy with her necklace.

"I'm Evelyn." Her voice was cool, crisp, and sharp. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the teenager before her and it took every bit of Tori's acting skills and practice under the scrutiny of people who dislike her to stand still and keep her chin up, "how did you know my daughter?"

"Through school." Tori replied, cocking her head to the side, finding it weird that she referred to Jade as 'my daughter' instead of by her name.

"Oh you're an actor."

"Actually a musician, although I do act." Tori corrected. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Tori's harsh words and her mouth pursed like she tasted something sour, "Jade and I were about to go get some lunch, so I should get going. It was nice to meet you, Evelyn." Tori stepped around her and pushed the door open.

Jade was standing in the living room, pushing her door shut, "What took you so long?"

"Met your mom. Don't think she likes me very much." Tori responded, shrugging one shoulder and turning toward the front door, "ready to go?" Jade glanced at the kitchen door then back to Tori examining her for a few minutes before nodding and ushering her out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

**Hope you like it. **

They'd driven to at least three different parks so Jade could find things to take pictures of. She could spend twenty minutes in one spot and take at least a hundred pictures; it shocked and amazed Tori that she could find something to snap a picture of. She'd sit and write lyrics or just doodle on some of her pages, occasionally staring at Jade as she stood on her tiptoes to capture a picture or lay on the ground to get something Tori just couldn't see.

They were at park number four now. Tori was standing on a bridge looking down at the turtles in the water while Jade practically hung over it by her ankles trying to get a picture of a turtle. "Vega, help me up." Tori rolled her eyes and walked up behind Jade, grabbing her hips and pulling her back over, the pair almost toppled over.

Before Tori could say anything Jade sprinted across the bridge and crouched down trying to snap a picture of something Tori couldn't see. Tori leaned against the bridge, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Jade, "how exactly do you manage to take so many pictures? Surely there can't be anything worth taking a picture of."

"There's always something worth taking a picture of, Vega. Always." She stands up and turns the camera on Tori and snaps a few pictures, "There's always something beautiful in everything. Always something worth remembering." She turned around and left Tori leaning against the bridge.

It was almost three when the girls pulled up at a small diner, stomach growling and Jade in need of her tenth coffee of the day. The diner was and old building with bright white painted walls and a red door. Inside was like walking into the 50's, or at least what Tori imagined the 50's would be like. Silver and red. She smiled at the old fashioned feel of the place.

"Take a seat anywhere! I'll be with you two in a minute!" someone called. Jade hadn't actually stopped walking since she walked in; she was already sitting up at the counter with her bag on a stool next to her, twisting in her chair idly looking at a menu. There were a few people inside, but they were at booths minding their own business. Tori examined the place, taking in everything she possibly could as she walked to a seat.

The black and white checkered floor tiles, the old juke box in the corner, the glass bottles of coke sitting in a freezer behind the counter, pin-up pictures on the wall, two large gumball machines, one at either end. Tori couldn't help but admire the place with her mouth hanging open, only Jade's soft chuckling dragged her attention back to her menu with a light blush tinting her tan cheeks.

"Good afternoon, girls." A kind voice greeted followed by the appearance of a woman in a light pink uniform with a smile on her face, a notepad in her hand. She glanced at Tori and then at Jade and her smile got even wider, "Jade West, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

Jade's eyes finally left her menu and she examined the woman in front of her with a confused expression, she blinked a few times, "Max?" the woman nodded and Jade's mouth broke into a huge grin, she boosted herself up on the stool, leaned over the counter and gave the woman a hug before plopping back down, "I didn't expect you to still work here."

"Well I own the place." Max replied, "Can't trust anyone else to treat my customer's right. Can I get you a milkshake like always?"

"Yes, and a cup of coffee, please." Jade replies, "and a milk shake for my friend here. They're amazing." she tells Tori with a huge grin on her face. Tori shrugs her shoulders and when Max looks at her for conformation she nods, her eyes still mostly on Jade who is grinning happily, spinning on her stool.

"So you came here when you were little?" Tori asks resting her cheek on her hand. She crosses one leg over the other and completely turns herself toward Jade.

"Yeah, my dad and I would come here every other weekend because he'd be out of the state, or even the country, and he'd always bring me a present and take me here to show me the cool pictures from everywhere else." Jade replied, picking at the end of one of her curls.

"Sounds nice."

"It was. We used to sit right here." She points to her seat and the one her bag is resting on, "Max would make us each a milkshake. He'd get a burger, I'd get a hotdog. We'd share French fries dipped in chocolate milkshakes. I miss it, I haven't talked to him since that night he was at my play."

Tori does the math in her head, the play was over two years ago, a frown pulls down on her lips, "I'm really sorry." She reaches over and rests her hand on Jade's knee. Goosebumps shoot across her flesh and she flinches away from Tori's touch as if Tori's hand were fire.

"Not really touchy feely, Vega." Jade mumbled inot her hand, her eyes over Tori's head and a wide grin on her face. Tori turned, her elbow sliding across the counter painfully. She grabbed it as Max set a shake down in front of her, one in front of Jade and a cup of coffee.

"What can I get you two to eat?" Max asks.

"Hot dog and some fries for me, please." Jade said, sticking her menu back in the menu holder. Tori flipped through her menu for a minute before ordering the same thing as Jade and putting her menu back.

"Should be up soon, girls. Enjoy your shakes." Max smiles at Jade and then walks back into the kitchen. Tori went back to looking around at the restaurants décor while Jade messed with her cell phone and glanced back and forth between Tori and her screen. Eventually Tori turned her attention to her shake.

"This is so good." She said, between sips. Jade laughed and nodded, finishing her coffee before she too started to drink her shake. Max dropped their food off and walked down the counter to serve two older men who came in. Jade kept dipping her fries into her shake, which grossed Tori out.

"It tastes good." Jade says, shaking a French fry at Tori before dipping it into her shake. She pops it into her mouth and moans, "so yummy."

"You are so weird." Tori snaps, dipping her French fry into mayonnaise.

"Look what you're dipping yours into." Jade replies, taking a huge bite of her hot dog, "that's what's really gross."

"Mayo tastes good on French fries!" Tori says defensively, "Try one."

"Dip one in your shake." Jade challenges. Without hesitation Tori picks up a fry, dips it in her shake and waits with an eyebrow raised at Jade. With a sigh Jade picks up a fry, dips it into Tori's mayo and holds it near her mouth, "1, 2, 3, go."

Together they pop the fries into their mouth, Jade's eyes narrow suspiciously and she grabs another French fry and dips it into the mayonnaise. Tori swallows her fry and seems to ponder it for a moment, before grabbing another fry and dipping it into her shake.

"Okay, it tastes good." Jade says, "But the shake tastes better."

"It does, but I still like my mayo dip." Tori replies, even so she dips her next fry into her shake. The girls finish off their food and shakes, Jade orders a second coffee and two Coke's for the car ride.

While Jade paid Tori wandered to the gumball machine and got both of them gumballs, one pink, one blue. "You come back soon, Jade." Max calls as they're leaving. Jade smiles back at Max and then ducks out the door behind Tori.

She tosses her bag into the backseat gently and slips in, starting the car and putting down the roof. Tori turns on the radio to a station they can both agree on and then Jade pulls out of the parking lot. Tori is singing at the top of her lungs, off key without a care in the world. Jade smiles and turns up the radio, Tori sings even louder.

When the song is over Jade turns it back down a little so the commercial isn't blasting, "so I never asked, what kind of animal did you want to get?"

"I want to get a rabbit. I used to have one named Lopsy." Jade answered, "I'll show you the one I want, since the pet store is on the way to my house." Tori nods her head and stretches out, "after that do you want to go swimming or something?"

"That'd be nice." Tori says, "we can stop by my house so I can get a suit first and see if I got any calls from my parents."

"Okay." Jade agrees turning the radio back up and speeding up a bit with a huge smile on her face as the wind ripped through her hair. She turned the radio off when they got to the store. She put the top back up, shut the car off and grabbed her bag.

Tori slung her bag onto her back and pulled her hair up into a ponytail to get the hair off of her neck, "so you're a rabbit person, huh?" Tori said as they made their way across the parking lot.

"Yeah, rabbits and cats. Animals in general, but I miss my rabbit." Jade replies, "I'll be able to get the new one in about two days." Jade sighs in relief when the air blows her hair back and then frowns when she realizes its hot air. She walks straight past the isles of food over to a sanitizing station, she disinfects her hands and then walks to an open case of rabbits; she leaned on it with her arms and smiled down at them, scooping up one with almost brindle fur.

Tori uses the sanitizing station too, "He's such a cutie." Tori says, scratching the bunnies head with one of her fingers, "I've never really had any pets. I took in a stray cat for a day, but then we found its owner so I had to give it up and my parents wouldn't get me one."

Jade frowns at that and sets the bunny back into the cage with the others, checking the food in the cages around the bunnies. They all seem to have food. She uses the hand sanitizer again, so Tori does as well. Looking into the other cages. There were birds, another cage of rabbits, dogs, cats, snakes and even a few tarantulas.

"Jade? Tori?" Heather called, a huge smile on her face, "hi girls!"

"Heather!" Tori said with a huge grin on her face, "It's nice to see you!" they hugged each other while Lynn and Jade exchanged head nods.

"How have you been?" Heather asks, Tori follows her to the cat food isle. She tells her all about the kittens and invites Tori over to see them sometime, Tori agrees to come over the next day and see the kittens around 11.

They stayed for awhile chatting before Lynn and Heather had to leave, Tori and Jade went back to playing with the animals before Jade drove them to Tori's house and then back to the house. "Mom!" Jade yelled as she walked in. Tori closes the door and locks it behind them.

"She's gone, thankfully." Jade replied, "I've never been so happy that most of her clients are in New York. Come on." They went down to Jade's room and Jade pulled out her camera, hooked it up to her laptop and sat down in her chair, "go change in the bathroom while I do this, then I'll change and we can go swimming."

"Okay." Tori said, grabbing her bathing suit, she locked the door behind her, peed and washed her hands, changed into her bathing suit and unlocked the door, "Jade, where's you hair brush?"

"Left drawer." Jade replied, Tori peered at her. She was hunched over her laptop, she hadn't even turned around, but she was in her bathing suit. Tori shrugged and brushed out her hair, sprayed in her leave in conditioner and wandered back into Jade's room, sitting down on the bed cross legged, staring at the back of Jade's bed.

"Almost done?" Tori finally asked.

"Huh?" Jade blinked a few times, minimized her screen and turned to Tori. It didn't go unnoticed when her gaze swept down her body and she licked her lips. Tori smirked, "right, let's go."

Jade grabbed two towels and followed Tori upstairs. Outside she threw the towels onto a chair and then turned on her outdoor radio. Tori didn't hesitate getting into the pool. She stepped onto the diving board, ran, and launched herself into the pool, diving nearly silently.

Jade followed her in, coming up in the middle of the pool for air and doing a backstroke into the shallow end where Tori was lounging at the edge of the pool kicking her legs through the water, "I haven't been swimming in so long."

"I used to swim a lot." Jade says, "Now every time I come out here I just grimace. It's so sunny and bright. It really hurts my eyes."

"It's not so bad." Tori replies before going down under the water and swimming across the pool without hesitation. Jade leaned against the pool wall and watched her swim back and fourth across the pool. Tori broke the surface right in front of Jade, her hands hitting the wall to keep her from slamming body against body with her.

"I think you're right; it's starting to get a lot more interesting." Jade smirks, Tori grins at her, takes a few steps back and splashes water into Jade's face, kicking off from the bottom and swimming fast across the pool. Jade splutters and swims after her without hesitation.

When she finally gets a hold of her Tori manages to break free in seconds and swims back to the shallow end, breathing deep when she breaks the surface. Jade is right behind her and splashes the side of her face. Tori spins and jumps on her, dunking her under the water, keeping her head above the water.

Jade grabs her around the waist and drags her down to the deep end until she's underwater. When she can't breathe anymore Jade lets Tori go and swims up to the surface and swims to the edge of the pool. Tori swims over to the shallow end and wades in the water. Jade eventually makes her way over and drags herself onto a pool chair under her umbrella.

"Do you ever go into the sun?"

"Not unless I have to." Jade replies, "the sun makes my skin all red and blotchy."

"Guess it sucks being pale." Tori comments walking out of the pool, "how long have we been out here?"

"About an hour, you were swimming around for awhile. I'm ready to be out but you can keep swimming." Jade says, Tori shrugs and grabs one of the towels, drying off her skin and then her hair. She wraps the towel around her chest.

"Can I use your shower? My hair gets gross after I swim." Tori asks.

"Yeah whatever but make it quick so I can shower, too." Jade replies, drying herself off. She walks to the door and drags it open, letting Tori go in first, "there are towels in the cupboard in the bathroom, and wash cloths."

"Thanks." Tori mumbles, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. She locks it again, tosses her towel on the ground and turns on the shower. While it heats up she grabs herself a towel, a wash cloth and then pulls off her bikini and steps into the shower.

She tried not to think about how weird it was to be in Jade's shower, hanging out with Jade and just having a good time. She quickly shampooed her hair, rinsed it out, washed her body, rinsed again and stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around her chest. She dried her hair with a second towel, picked out her hair and sprayed in her conditioner.

"Vega!" Jade grumbled, Tori heard the lock pop and Jade stepped in, "hurry the hell up, I said I need a shower."

"Fine, fine, all yours." Tori said, brushing past Jade, "what do you want me to do with my suit?"

"I'll take care of it-out!" Jade said and slammed the door in her face once she was out. Tori glared at the closed door until the lock clicked. She turned around and then frowned, realizing her clothing was locked in the bathroom. She sighed and walked over to Jade's chair and sat down, crossing her legs and propping them up on the bed.

She scrolled through her feed on theSlap, checked her text messages and then tossed her phone onto Jade's bed with a scowl on her face. She listened to the water rushing in the bathroom, she started singing to herself. When she started singing lyrics that sounded good she pulled out her song book and scrawled the lyrics down. She had half a page of lyrics written before Jade got out of the shower.

"Tori, I kind of soaked your clothes. I didn't know they were in there, I'm sorry." Jade says, holding out the soaked pile of clothing, "I'll get you something to wear."

"Okay." Jade digs through her drawers and throws Tori an outfit, Tori takes it into the bathroom and changes into the shorts and tank top, "you know I don't know how you missed a pile of-oh you're naked-sorry!" Tori slaps her hand over her eyes and turns around blushing.

Jade laughs, pulling her underwear on and yanking a shirt over her head, "you know, you've seen me naked like 3 times, is that really how you're going to respond."

"Circumstances were a lot different." Tori argues, turning around and glaring at her, "we a) got caught up in whatever it was b) I was half asleep c) drunk!" she says, "I didn't expect you to be naked when I came out!"

"Well, that's your fault." Jade says, "Next time make sure I'm clothed."

"Next time don't be naked!" Tori yells back.

"It's my bedroom, if I want to be naked I'm going to be naked!" she yelled, "in fact I don't feel like wearing a shirt now." Without hesitation Jade pulls her shirt off, Tori narrows her eyes at Jade and then simply walks past her and sits down in her chair.

"Fine, be topless. I don't care anymore." Tori snaps, she picks up her phone and pretends to be invested in something while Jade grabs her laptop and lays down on her bed with it. Tori catches herself staring at Jade about four times before she frowns and stands up in a rush, nearly knocking her chair over.

"Can I get a soda? I'm going to get a soda. Do you want something?" she starts up the stairs without looking back, her face warm.

"Doctor Pepper please!" Jade yells after her. Tori jogs up the stairs and into the kitchen. She slowly gets glasses down for each of them, get some ice in the cups and pour the soda in slowly. Her heart was beating in throat and her face seemed to be on fire.

She leaned her hands against the counter and ducked her head, taking deep calm breaths between sips of her soda. She bent down and rested her forehead on the counter on her folded arms. "It's not that big of a deal. I've seen it before. Calm down, Tori." She mumbles to herself.

Once she's sure her face isn't bright red she picks up their glasses and heads back downstairs. She's not sure why she didn't bother just leaving when Jade started making her uncomfortable. She moved down the steps nervously, taking calming breaths.

Fortunately for her, Jade was wearing her shirt now, still laying on her bed with her computer on her stomach, Tori sat down set Jade's drink down on her nightstand and picked up her phone again, "we should watch a movie or something." Tori says, "I'm so bored."

"Grab a VHS and put it in the TV." Jade says without looking away from her computer screen. Tori dragged herself out of the chair and over to the bookshelf. She searched around and found a copy of Scream that could distract her for a little while. She put it into the TV, turned off the lights and sat back down in her chair to watch it.

Half way through the movie Jade put her computer aside and stretched out on her bed to watch Scream, "I ordered pizza. You're welcome to stay the night or leave after dinner." Jade said, curling up on her side, "wake me up when the pizza gets here." Jade mumbled.

"Okay." Tori says, kicking her legs up onto the bed and leaning back in the chair to enjoy the movie. When the door bell rang she didn't even have to bother waking Jade up. The girl woke on her own, her eyes snapping open creepily fast.

"Take this up there, I have to pee." Jade shoves her wallet at Tori and then runs into the bathroom. Tori swings her legs off of the bed and skips upstairs. She takes the pizza from the pizza boy.

"How much?" she asks.

"32.50." she hands him forty and kicks the door shut, turning and going back downstairs with the pizza. Jade's sitting on her bed with two plates and a projector aimed at her wall. She hands Jade the receipt and tosses her wallet at her, sitting down in her chair.

Tori has no idea what they're watching, and it doesn't matter because after she eats the pizza she curls up next to Jade and falls asleep. Jade cleans up silently, taking the dishes and pizza upstairs, shutting the movie off when she comes back down and carefully pulls the sheets out from under Tori and crawls into her bed next to her, shutting the lights off the rest of the way before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

"You're so useless." Jade complained, dragging her feet across the tile while rubbing her face. Tori's head snapped around and she narrowed her eyes at Jade, "move." Jade nudged Tori with her hip out of the way and continued mixing the batter Tori was making.

Tori frowned and leaned against the island counter, watching Jade prepare the pancakes that she'd been trying to surprise her with, "well if you cook any slower I'm going to have to leave before I get to eat." Tori grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Jade looked at her over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow, stud glinting in the pale kitchen light.

"Vega, you'll be missing out here, not me. Your clothes are in the dryer, the room on the left by the stairs." Jade says, "get them, change, and your food will be ready." Tori rolls her eyes and drags her heels over to the laundry room. She dug through the clothes inside, eventually giving up and taking all of them down to Jade's room.

She sorted them out; eventually finding her own, put Jade's away and got dressed again. Grabbing her bag before going upstairs to the kitchen where Jade was setting plates down, "I folded your laundry." Tori commented, slipping into the chair beside Jade where a plate of pancakes was sitting.

"Thanks." Jade replied, crossing one leg over the other and spreading butter over her pancakes. The girls eat in silence, Tori tapping her foot through the air while she eats, "so what big plans do you have for the day that breakfast had to be fast?"

"I need to stop for gas, do my own laundry, I promised to go see the kittens, I do have a life you know. And don't you have work today?" Tori asked stabbing a bit of pancake with her fork.

"Yeah I do." Silence fell over them once more. The only sound was the forks and knifes scraping their plates, "am I the only one who thinks this is really weird? Us sitting together calmly, eating breakfast, talking civilized. You folding my laundry?"

"It is weird. These are good pancakes, though." Tori said, setting her fork on her now empty plate, she glances at Jade's, "I'll wash these and let myself out." Jade hands Tori her empty plate, Tori stacks it on top of hers with the forks and knifes, grabs the butter and syrup and goes into the kitchen.

It doesn't take her long to wash and dry the dishes, and only a few minutes to figure out where everything was supposed to be stored and then she went out to her car as fast as she could, speeding off to the gas station, the weirdness of the situation creeping up on her suddenly, fear choked her and she was hyperventilating by the time she pulled up to the pump.

With shaking hands she cut the engine and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel, taking a deep, shaking breath and letting it out before she found her wallet and stepped out of the car. On autopilot she paid for her gas, pumped it into her car and got back inside. Her hands were no longer shaking as she started the car, but she was still panicking.

She was not supposed to be acting normal with Jade, passing out in her bed, cooking breakfast, doing laundry. It was all so weird. Disturbing. But Tori didn't feel like it was such a bad thing, being familiar with Jade. Being friends with Jade, having breakfast with Jade, having sex-Tori blinked, _where had that thought come from?_

After visiting Lynn, Heather, and the kittens Tori pulled up at her house and shut off her car. Her head was aching and she just wanted to sleep-something she found odd since she'd slept almost a full 8 hours at Jade's-but she knew she had her laundry to do, so she dragged herself into the house, dropped her bag on the couch and went around collecting dirty clothes and dragging them into her laundry room.

While the clothes washed she cleaned out her fridge, created a grocery list, and found some of the food money her parents had left behind-planning on going grocery shopping later. She tucked the money into her purse with the list so she wouldn't leave them behind later. While she's in her bag she grabs her pearpod, and locates the vacuum. After popping the buds into her ears she turned on the vacuum and set to work.

Her mind was buzzing as she vacuumed the entire house, mostly with thoughts of Jade. The only thing she managed to do was come to the conclusion that she cleaned a lot when she was stressed, but she didn't figure out why she felt so awkward around Jade, or why every time she thought of Jade her stomach got butterflies and she couldn't stop smiling.

After her vacuuming session she mopped the kitchen, bathrooms, and the laundry room-switching the loads over beforehand- and then she went upstairs, cleaned her toilet, tub, sink and the counters above, and then the stuff below, re-separating things Trina had stolen from her side of the counter and stealing a few things for herself.

Once she was finally done cleaning, including the windows, doors, mirrors, bedding, and the garage, she was not any less confused, but way more awake because she'd had at least 8 cups of coffee throughout the day to keep her from crawling into her bed. She was making her bed around 5:30 when her door bell rang. She frowned and threw her top sheet and comforter onto her half made bed and trudged downstairs.

Without checking the peephole she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Jade was standing on the other side, one arm crossed, holding her other elbow while she stared at her phone, "shut the door behind you." Tori mumbled, leaving the door open as she walked back upstairs. She heard Jade close the door and listened as her boots came up the stairs.

Tori balled up her comforter and set it on her chair while she laid out her sheet and tucked it in, tossing the comforter over it once she was done. Jade stood in the doorway watching her with disinterest, "so did you spend your whole day cleaning the house after I left?" Jade asked.

Tori turned and gave her an annoyed glare while smoothing out her messy comforter, pausing to take in what Jade was wearing. A pair of tan shorts, a black tank top and an open tan button up shirt with the shop logo on it, it was almost shocking to Tori that she'd missed what Jade was wearing, but she figured she was just too exhausted to care. She also noted that Jade's hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail on top of her hair that was perfectly curled.

"You look lovely today Jade, tan really suits you." Tori comments straightening and raking her fingers through her hair with a smirk on her face when Jade's expression turned into a glower, "so why are you here?"

"My house is boring. I'm out of food, too." She frowns, "I was hoping to steal some food, eat it and bail."

"I've got nothing." Tori shrugs, "you're welcome to come grocery shopping with me, though."

"I'd rather stick rusty spoons in my eyes." Jade pushed away from the door jam and buried her hands in her pockets.

"I don't have any rusty spoons, either." Tori walks over to her dresser and grabs a clean shirt and pants. She pulls off her old shirt, puts on the new one and swaps her shorts for her jeans before slipping on a pair of flip flops, "you can still come with me, I'll even make you dinner. Or you can leave." Tori gently shoves Jade's arm and prods her in the back to make her go downstairs.

Once their out the front door, Tori pausing to grab her purse from the couch, she locks the door and unlocks the car. Jade stands by the passenger door, looking back at her car for a few second and then opens the car door, sliding into the passenger seat without a word. Tori just smiles, starts the car, and heads toward the grocery store.

"Jade, you shouldn't have done that!" Tori ranted, jerking her cart to a harsh stop, "he was just being friendly!" she jammed her key into the trunk and opened it.

Jade snorted and laughed, "yeah right Vega, he was totally trying to put the moves on you!" Jade protested, grabbing two of the bags and putting them into the trunk. Tori turned and glared at Jade as she walked around to the other side of the cart and grabbed two bags to put into the trunk.

"No he wasn't, Jade." Tori snaps, Jade grabs two bags and Tori grabs the last two and they set them into the trunk, Tori slams it closed, "and even if he was why did it matter to you? I'm not your girlfriend!"

Jade narrows her eyes but remains silent as she snatches and cart and storms off to put it away. Her face is red and her nostrils are flaring, her knuckles are white from being wrapped around the cart to tight and she lets out a frustrated scream as she shoves the cart into the cart return before storming back across the parking lot to the car. She gets into the passenger seat and sits there, one foot in the car, one foot out.

Tori turns to look at her, poised to scream at her to get in the car, when Jade suddenly leans over, tangles her hand in Tori's brown hair and kisses her roughly. Tori is caught off guard and doesn't react at first, and then kisses Jade back, reaching forward and grabbing her shoulder to drag Jade closer. Jade pulls away first, breathing roughly, eyes hooded, lips parted, "Vega…" she says nervously.

Tori promptly turns around, smoothing out her hair and staring straight out the front window, "Get your foot in the car, West." Jade drags her foot inside the car and closes the door, putting her seatbelt on without another word. Tori unlocks the trunk, grabs as many bags as she can hold and then unlocks the front door. Jade grabs the rest of the bags and puts them away while Tori start's to cook.

"Tori, can I use your shower? And borrow some clothes?" Jade asks, Tori shrugs and just waves Jade away, intently reading the box of macaroni she already knows how to cook. When she hears Jade's shoes on the stairs she turns and looks up at her before she turns around the corner. With a dejected sigh Tori leans back against the counter, her hands going to her lips. She licks her bottom lip; it tastes like coconut lip balm from Jade. She closes her eyes.

"Why, why, why…" she whispers. Her stomach is doing flip flops and she wants nothing more than to go upstairs and pin Jade against the wall, rip her clothes off,-she cuts her thoughts off there, curling her hands into a ball so tight she left half moon dents in her palm. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the pot of macaroni starting to boil over. She jumped up and blew on it, "stop, stop, stop!" she hissed.

"Useless." Jade mumbled, entering the kitchen with a towel drying her hair. She draped the towel of Tori's shoulder and nudged the girl out of the way, turning the stove down and blowing away the bubbles, "cooking is not your forte, is it?"

Tori scowled, "I guess not."

Jade turned away from the pot and smiled at Tori, leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Flaws make you loveable." And then she turns around, blushing, questioning why she said that to Tori, "measure out the milk and butter, Vega."

"Kay." Tori says, biting down on her lip to keep from giggling. Instead she just smiles like an idiot, walking over to the fridge and getting out the milk and butter, measuring out each and setting them beside Jade, "so I'm loveable, huh?"

"Get some hot dogs or something to go with this."

"You think I'm loveable."

"Yeah, like a bunny." Jade grumbles.

"You _love _bunnies." Tori counters, sashaying over to the fridge and finding some hotdogs, she pulled them out and turned to Jade, "what should I do with them?" Jade pointed to the counter, Tori set them down and leaned on the counter and watched Jade lean over the macaroni, tucking her hair behind her ear and stirring the macaroni around.

"Find us something to watch." Tori rolled her eyes and pushed away from the counter, walking into her living room and swiping the remote from the couch. She flipped through channels until she found a Bones marathon.

"We're watching Bones." Tori called into the kitchen, not tearing her eyes off of the screen. She tucked her legs under her body and lost herself in the episode until a hot bowl was shoved into her hands. She blinked and tore her eyes from the screen, looking first at the bowl, and then at Jade who was standing beside her with her own bowl.

She took the bowl, "thanks."

"Sure thing." Jade murmured, sitting down beside Tori, kicking her feet up onto the table and crossing her legs at the ankle. They ate in silence, both absorbed in the show. When they were done eating Tori took the bowls into the kitchen, washing the dishes with her eyes glued to the TV.

"She totally killed him." Tori said.

"No way."

"Yes way." Tori argued, "or she hired someone. It was totally her."

"Well then she hired the limping guy." Jade stated, "There is no way anyone that planted the bomb and hung around the garage left unaffected. And besides, he has access to the shit." Tori finished rinsing the dishes and sat down again beside Jade.

"I hate that you're always right." Tori grumbles when the episode ends. Jade simply grins triumphantly, "Oh great, a Time to Kill is on." Tori grumbles not hesitating to change the channel.

"That's a good movie."

"It's depressing."

"It's history."

"I hate history."

Jade sighs and stretches her arms over her head, "so tomorrow there's supposed to be this party at some dudes house in Northridge. I was thinking about going, you interested?"

Tori thought it over and frowned, "I've got nothing to wear." _Yeah Tori that's why you don't want to go to the party with Jade._

"Go shopping tomorrow?" Jade suggested.

"I do have my mom's credit card…" Tori muses, knowing her mother wouldn't even notice anyways. The lawyer had enough money she probably wouldn't even care-if she noticed the charge on her credit card anyways.

"Then it's settled. We go shopping and head over to that party. I need a break." Jade glanced at the clock, it was nearly 10 now. She was a lot more tired than she thought, covering her mouth with her hand she tried, and failed, to fight a yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep. Long day and all." Tori said, fighting a yawn of her own, "you can sleep in my room if you don't want to drive home." Tori reached forward and grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the other couch.

"I'll go home; can you bring my clothes back down?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, after I get changed." Tori replies, walking upstairs dragging her feet behind her, it was as if she was just now suddenly aware that she was completely exhausted and she couldn't stop yawning. She dragged her clothes off and her pajamas on, almost prepared to drag herself into bed when she spotted Jade's uniform on her chair.

With a groan she grabbed the uniform and dragged herself down stairs, "here's your unifo-you're asleep…" she shook her head and set the uniform down on the piano bench, walking over to the couch and grabbing a blanket from the back of it, she draped it over Jade, "sweet dreams, West." She dragged herself upstairs into her room, flicking off the light and crawling under her covers, her face buried in her pillow.

The sound of raucous laughter woke Tori up the next morning. She was under her sheets, head under her pillow, and when she sat up she found she was lying sideways. Confused, she shoved the pillow off her head and kicked her sheets off ungracefully crawling from her bed on her hands until her knees fell down onto the floor. Using her bed as a prop she boosted herself up from the floor and stood in the middle of her room, pushing her fingers through her tangled bed hair.

The laughter erupted from downstairs again, "what the hell is Jade doing _now?_" she grumbled shuffling out to the living room where she dropped onto the other couch glancing at the TV where Darleen was showing Roseanne a box full of doll heads that were apparently DJ's.

"I used to do that." Jade commented.

"I'm not surprised. Psycho." Tori teases, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Watch your dolls closely, Vega." Jade says mock-evilly, brandishing her scissors with a glint in her eyes.

"I will shave your head while you sleep, West." Tori retorts almost instantly. Jade looks at her like she's almost impressed, but she doesn't say anything turning her eyes instead back to the TV. Once it was over Jade shut the TV off before the next show came on, "so breakfast and shopping?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to head home and change, I'll be back in like an hour." Jade told her, getting up and stretching. Tori's eyes followed the path of the shirt up Jade's pale stomach and then back down as she brought her arms down, "for someone who freaked out seeing me topless you sure stare a lot."

Eyes wide, jaw hanging open, Tori just gaped at Jade a red blush creeping over her cheeks as she tried to think of anything witty to say, "shut up." She settled to mumble, ducking her head while Jade picked up her uniform and walked out the door.

A few minutes after hearing the car pull out of the driveway Tori went upstairs, stripped down, showered and went into her room to blow dry her hair into waves before adding two feathers to her hair and then getting dressed. She dragged a pair of black jean shorts on and hooked on her bra, searching around for a shirt. She settled on a plain baggy grey shirt, put a sports bra on first, and then dragged the shirt on.

By the time she shoved her shoes on her door bell was ringing, she grabbed her wallet and her phone, shoving them into her pockets as she skipped down the steps. Jade was waiting down by her car in a pair of black shorts and a tight fitting white and black striped tank top with a skull near the hip. Her hair was curled and she had a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose, "ready?"

Tori turned around and locked her door, "Yeah, lets go." She heads down to Jade's car, slides into the passenger seat and buckles herself in. Jade gets behind the wheel and restarts her car, backing out of the driveway and heading down the road, "Where are we going?"

"McDonalds and a strip mall. I'm not doing huge crowds of stupid at the mall." Jade said, pulling into the drive thru at McDonalds, "what do you want to eat?"

"Bagel eggs and cheese and a large sweet tea, and a hash brown." Tori said, reaching into her pocket to get her money.

"I'll pay." Jade replies, leaning out the window to place their order, when she leans back into the car she pulls forward, blinding digging through her bag in the backseat and stopping at the first window. She pulls out her wallet, fished out her money, and handed it to the cashier, taking her change and pulling to the second window.

Tori crossed her legs and stared out the window tapping her foot through the air, "Look alive Tori." Jade snapped, shoving a drink and a bag of food into her hands, she pulled away from the window and left the parking lot. She pulled into a strip mall parking lot and shut off the car, grabbing the bag from Tori's lap.

She handed Tori her breakfast and then took her own, eagerly unwrapping it and devouring it. Tori watches Jade eat in a hurry for a few minutes before unwrapping her own and eating slowly, drinking her sweat tea between bites, "I forgot my own drink." Jade complained, dropping her fist against the steering wheel.

"You can have some of my tea." Tori offers around a mouth full of her bagel. Jade glances at the drink and then at Tori before sighing and picking the cup up taking a few sips before putting it back down and snatching a hash brown from the bag and eating it.

Tori crumbled up her wrapper and got her own hash brown from the bag, eating it quickly and taking a few sips from her sweet tea before handing it to Jade who snatched it and took long sips from it before handing it back to Tori while putting all of their garbage into a bag.

On the walk up to the store the girls finished off the tea and tossed it into a trash can before entering a small clothing store. There was soft music playing and only two other people inside besides the two workers who flashed equally forced smiles before returning to what they were doing.

Tori wandered around the store for a bit, not sure what she wanted to wear, while Jade made a beeline for a rack of mostly black and dark purple clothing, ignoring Tori as she tried to find whatever it is she was looking for.

Tori, however, wandered throughout the store picking at random articles of clothing until she came across a draped one shoulder top that caught her eye. She glanced over at Jade who was ignoring her and pulled the top out holding it up to herself. She checked the size and shrugged, there weren't many things didn't fit her and she was too lazy to go try it on. Instead she draped it over one arm and continued searching for the rest of her outfit.

On the other side of the store Jade had found her outfit, a dress and a pair of shoes but was still looking for the fun of it, noticing Tori wasn't done when she'd last looked up. After finding a pair of jeans and a necklace she liked she went up to the counter and rang up her items, Tori behind her a few minutes later. Jade drove them back to Tori's house; Tori put her clothes upstairs and Jade put her clothes in her car and they sat down to watch TV.

**This took so long. I spent most of the past week in bed or cleaning up my flooded garage while writing an essay on Macbeth, which makes me want to stab _my_ eyes out with rusty spoons. Enjoy the chapter, sorry there really wasn't much going on this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**While stranded at Jade's house during a bad storm the pair plays a game of truth or dare, but what happens when truth or dare goes just a little too far?**

**Rated: M.**

**I: suck, am an asshole, took way to long on this. I'm sorry I wrote it and it sucked so I had to rewrite it but I have a job and school and I just lost all motivation to write much of anything. Hopefully you enjoy this. (Unbeta'd so you all can get it faster)**

Jade left two hours before they planned to leave the party so they could both get ready. Tori didn't bother getting up until 30 minutes later when she dragged herself into the bathroom for a shower. She took her time and by the time she got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with smooth legs she felt relaxed and happy.

After checking her curtains were shut she dropped the towel and found a pair of underwear to put on, hating the idea of sitting down butt naked anywhere. She perched on her chair in front of her vanity and glanced at her outfit in the mirror where it was hanging on her closet. Black shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes.

She dried and curled her hair into loose loops that fell around her bouncy and free. When she glanced at the clock she found she had about twenty minutes. She did her makeup slowly, making sure to curl her lashes before applying mascara, fixing it so it didn't look clumped. She did her eye shadow, hoping for a smoky look, and rimmed her eyes with black. She touched up her eyebrows and put on some chap stick.

Tori got up and went to her closet where she shimmied into her ripped up jeans, hooked a strapless bra on and pulled on the black top that had one shoulder made of material and a bra strap with fake studded diamonds on the other shoulder. She shoved her feet into black ankle boots and then made her way back to her vanity where she smelled every perfume she had before deciding on her favorite, the red bottle of perfume called Vampire someone had gotten her a few Christmas's ago.

She sprayed a bit on one wrist and rubbed them together and over her neck, smiling as the scent surrounded her. She put the cap back on it and set it down, checking herself out in the mirror. The shirt fit her well, like she expected when she refused to try it on at the store.

She fixed her hair one more time, grabbed her phone from its charger and put it in her pocket and went downstairs with three minutes to spare. After finding her house key and putting it into her pocket she went into the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter sandwich, leaning on the counter and eating it slowly, waiting for Jade's car to pull up in the driveway. Just as she finished Jade pulled up.

Tori washed her hands and checked for her phone, pulling her key from her pocket as she walked out the door, pausing to lock it before she got into Jade's car. Jade forced herself to only take a quick look at Tori, and it took all of her willpower not openly stare at the gorgeous girl in her passenger seat.

Tori, however, openly eyed Jade's attire from the black heels on her feet to the fishnet black stockings crawling up her pale legs and disappearing underneath the form fitting strapless black dress that hugged her hips, stomach and ample breasts, to the necklace hanging around her neck beneath her air dried hair that fell in waves around her face and down her shoulders to her face with eyes rimmed in black and done with a smoke effect and the lips stained red.

Something in her stomach stirred and she just smiled at Jade warmly, "you look amazing." Beneath her foundation Jade's face warmed and her cheeks turned pink, but Tori didn't notice because Jade turned her head as she started to back out of the driveway.

When they arrived at the house the party was already in full swing, Jade had trouble finding a parking spot and ended up pulling up in someone's grass. They had to walk down the road to get to the party, and Jade doubted they'd make it to the car after the party in one piece. They shoved past a bunch of drunk underclassmen girls flirting with drunken football players and move through a mass of people toward the kitchen, Tori holding onto Jade's hand while Jade lead the way, arms above her head to avoid getting separated from Tori.

You Make Me Feel blasted through the house and shook the windows in the kitchen, where Jade managed to find some solo cups and a mixture of drinks that looked okay enough that she poured into cups for Tori and herself. Tori couldn't care less about the drinks, she was already moving toward the living room where a lot of people were dancing and Jade followed, shoving the cup into Tori's hand before she completely lost her in the mass of dancing bodies.

Jade let out a disheartened sigh, accepting that for the next three songs, she probably wouldn't see Tori. As she walked around she took generous gulps from her cup before finding a place to stand until she felt ready to dance. It didn't take long for Tori to find her again, though, and she dragged Jade into a dance with her, Jade vaguely recognized the song.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me." Tori sang in her ear, her body swaying to the beat along with the other people. Tori held Jade's hand firmly so the girl couldn't leave, but when Jade refused to dance she gave up with a sad look, dropped the girls hand, and found someone else to dance with while Jade looked for more alcohol, which she found in the form of an ex-football player with two kegs and three bottles of vodka that Jade happily helped herself to.

The guy didn't care one way or another what she did, deciding to hang around Jade and watch her drink more and more, Jade had no doubt in her mind that the guy would try something, and left the kitchen long before she was drunk enough to let anything happen, allowing herself to get lost in the crowd around her, cup disappearing as she danced. But during songs throughout the night she found herself looking for Tori, never managing to locate the girl in the large crowd.

Two hours into the party another cup was shoved into her hands, she looked down at it suspiciously and then up to the owner of the hands, "but here's my number, so call me maybe." Tori was grinning from ear to ear, still holding the cup, "you took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall."

"How'd you find me?" Jade yelled over the music, sipping the drink as Tori let it go.

"Hottest person at the party, it wasn't too hard to find you." Tori replied with a shrug, still smiling.

"Then why was it so hard for me to find you?" Jade asked, lifting an eyebrow as she took a large gulp, vowing that this would be her last drink of the night.

Tori blushed and shrugged, "I really hate this song." But she found herself dancing anyways, and Jade did too, everyone was screaming the lyrics loudly, and instead of dancing just kind of bouncing around and mocking the song. Jade and Tori were laughing by the end. When it was over Let It Rock started, Tori grabbed Jade's cup and set it down on a counter before dragging Jade toward the edges of the crowd, the pair still dancing together, both laughing merrily.

Tori refused to let go of Jade's hand this time, forcing her to dance along no matter what. Jade had no problem dancing with Tori, having spent most of the party looking for her, and she was happy to move even closer to the brunette as the mass of people moved around them and forced them back into the center of the crowd, smoke and sweat nearly suffocating them. The only thing Jade cared about was the huge smile on Tori's face.

When the song changed the pair moved closer, hips against hips. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pressed close to her as they made there way to the edge of the crowd. Tori dragged Jade behind her to a secluded part of the house and Jade shoved her against a wall as Tori dragged Jade close and kissed her hard. Jade returned the kiss with fervor, blocking out everything around her except for Tori and her soft, hot mouth.

When they broke the kiss Jade was breathing heavily, "lets get out of here." She mumbled her lips pressed against Tori's neck.

"Okay." Tori breathed, cupping Jade's cheek and pulling her closer, kissing her slowly, savoring the feeling of the girls soft lips against her own and the way her soft body felt pressed against hers. Jade pulled away slightly, enough to meet Tori's gaze.

"We've got to go, Vega." She murmured, and with that pulled Tori from the house and back out to the car. When they got to Tori's house they stumbled out, Tori groping around for her keys in her pockets and fumbling to get them in the lock. As soon as the door was unlocked she stumbled through, Jade followed her, shoved the door closed and locked it while kicking off her heels. Tori did the same, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her close, kissing her hard.

Jade's hands pulled at Tori's shirt as they stumbled toward the stairs, they broke apart long enough to make it into Tori's room where Jade yanked the girls shirt off and shoved her back onto the bed. Jade unzipped her own dress, letting it pool around her feet. She stepped out of her shoes as she climbed onto the bed.

"Braless." Tori mumbled, "I like it." She flipped Jade onto her back and pressed her body against Jade's kissing her forcefully. Jade fumbled with Tori's bra clasp a bit before it fell off and Jade tossed it across the room just as Tori's hot mouth found her nipple, she bit it gently, and Jade's eyelids slammed shut as her back arched. Tori ran her tongue slowly over the pink bud and watched Jade's face contort in pleasure, her hands tangling in the comforter.

Moving slowly, she kissed down Jade's flat pale stomach and stopped at the waistband of Jade's fishnets. She looked back up at Jade with a curious grin. Jade stared back at her, "and no underwear. You planned this." Tori said and crawled back up Jade's body to hover above Jade, her face inches from Jade's.

"No, I just hoped." Jade whispered, her voice heavy with lust. Tori tipped her head to the side and slowly brought her knee up between Jade's thighs. She pushed her knee against Jade's center slowly but with pressure, rolling her knee over the most sensitive spot on Jade's body, reveling in the way Jade's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she bucked her hips against her lovers leg. Being this in control was making Tori lose control, her stomach was twisted with pleasure as heat built between her own legs.

"Naughty, naughty." Tori whispered against Jade's ear. She gently bit the shell of her ear and kissed the side of Jade's neck as her knee grinded into the other girl's center. Jade's thighs squeezed Tori's leg as the girl groaned, her fingers fisted in the sheets, her back arched off the bed as she rubbed herself against Tori's leg. Slowly, Tori made her way back down, kissing and nipping at Jade's pale skin, her nails scrapped along Jade's pale hips as she yanked the fishnets down and off of her partners long legs

"Vega…" Jade whispered huskily, hooded eyes staring down at the girl perched near her knees.

"Quiet." Tori ordered, gently pushing apart Jade's knees. They fell aside with out resistance as Jade's cheeks flushed, "It's my turn." She kissed up Jade's thigh slowly, tasting sweat and a bit of perfume, until she reached her hot center. She placed a tentative kiss over the girls folds and then ran her tongue up to Jade's clit and circled it slowly, feeling the girls body shift toward her. Jade's whole body tensed at the contact and she screwed her eyes shut. Tori worked from memory of what the girl had done to her multiple times, things she knew drove her wild.

Her actions earned her several sounds of pleasure from Jade, something she had yet to fully experience. Tentative fingers explored Jade, Tori reveled in Jade completely at her mercy, the girl almost at the edge with her trembling thighs clamped around Tori's hand. She watched Jade's face slowly, and noted how her chest rose and fell hard which each thrust of her hand until Jade's whole body rose from the bed and shuddered slowly, Jade mumbled incoherent things, Tori continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Jade to allow the girl to ride out her climax fully.

When Jade finally stopped shuddering she forced herself up into a sitting position, leaning on shaking arms. Tori kneeled at the end of the bed between her thighs, gently licking at Jade's center. She paused when Jade moved and looked up at her curiously. Something about the doe eyed girl looking up from between her legs set a new fire in Jade's belly. Without a word Jade grabbed Tori and pinned her to the bed and kissed her until she was dizzy. Her expert fingers found the button on Tori's pants and popped them, shoving her hand down her pants and finding soaked underwear. She grinded and rubbed Tori's sensitive clit, watching the brown eyes disappear between clenched eye lids. Her perfect rosebud mouth was open in an oh as she moaned softly. Jade removed her hand and stood up, leaning over the bed and grabbing the stop of Tori's jeans, she ripped the jeans over her lover's body, throwing them across the room.

Her nails left angry red trails down Tori's legs as she pulled down the soaked material of Tori's underwear, and then, without so much ceremony, Jade had her head between Tori's legs, tongue moving fast against her lover's folds. Tori hardly had time to prepare before her body spasmed at the sensation of Jade's warm tongue against her hyper sensitive clit. Her fingers fisted in the sheets and she threw her head back, smacked the headboard and groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. Jade's grip on her thighs was like iron. Tori couldn't tell if it hurt or felt good, but she was beyond the point of caring when Jade's tongue set to work. And those lips wrapped around her clit and sucked softly, Toir just lost it.

"Jade." She groaned, the girl looked up briefly before Jade slipped two fingers inside Tori. Tori pushed her hips into Jade's hand and groaned her back arching off of the bed as she pushed her hips into Jade's fingers, "Jesus Jade."

"Not even to the best part, Vega." Jade teased, her mouth soon joining her fingers. Tori stopped forming words and settled for moaning and shuddering when Jade did just the right things until her whole body tensed and release finally hit her, stars blinking behind her closed eyelids as her toes curled and her stomach twisted and then it hit, and Jade's tongue gently licked at her center and her fingers moved a lazy pace inside her until her body stopped shuddering.

Before she could open her eyes or say anything Jade was on top of her. Her lips pressed firmly against Tori's as her knee ground into her center, grinding it into the still sensitive area. Tori brought her thigh up between Jade's and knocked the girl off balance so their bodies were pressed together, Jade's thighs on either side of Tori's hips, "enough, Jade." Tori whispered. She felt completely spent and content, her whole body buzzed.

"Okay." Jade agreed easily, resting her head just above Tori's breast. One arm draped over the side of the bed, the other tucked under her body beside Tori. Tori wrapped her arm around Jade's back and grabbed Jade's dangling hand in hers. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep in a pile of sticky, sweaty limbs, blissfully drained.

Tori was the first to wake up, her head pounded and she winced against the morning sunlight slipping through the crack in her curtain that happened to fall right over her face. She couldn't move, though, because Jade was curled up right next to her, head on her chest, fingers still laced through her own, one leg hooked between Tori's.

A smile pulled on Tori's lips and she couldn't fight the urge, she tucked Jade's hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head, closing her eyes once more and shifting to get a bit more comfortable. This woke Jade up though, her eyes slowly blinked open and she picked her head up.

"Morning." Tori yawned, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Morning." Jade whispered as she rolled over and curled back up on the other side of the bed, her back to Tori.

"I'm going to shower." Tori stated as she got out of the bed, stretched and walked to the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Jade questioned as she stood. Tori paused at the door and looked back at Jade, nodded once and opened the door. The pair walked into the bathroom in silence, Tori turned on the water and Jade checked out her face in the mirror and silently wiped away the smudges under her eyes. Tori turned and looked in the mirror at her face in the mirror; she too wiped away the smudges beneath her eyes before she turned back to the shower, and pulled the thing to turn on the shower head. She stepped around the curtain and into the tub, followed not to closely by Jade.

They showered silently, carefully swapped places to rinse and lather up until they were both done. Tori handed Jade a towel and wrapped her own around her chest, grabbed her pick and left the bathroom while Jade dried her hair in the bathroom and used Trina's pick to untangle it.

When she finished she went back in Tori's room and sat on the edge of her bed, rubbed her forehead, and let out a deep sigh, "we can't keep doing this." Tori glanced at Jade's reflection in the vanity mirror but didn't speak, "we can't keep getting wasted and having sex."

"Finally having a conscience over there, West?" Tori drawled spitefully, narrowing her eyes at Jade in an attempt to cover up her hurt, when she actually just made it even more painfully clear to Jade that they shouldn't be doing this. Jade was alarmed at how much Tori's voice pained her to hear. She looked down at her clasped hands as she sat on Tori's bed.

"I just…" Jade started and stopped, hauled in a breath and met Tori's angered gaze in the mirror, "I really like you Vega and you hate me because you think I'm using you or that I'm ashamed of you and I'm not. I really like you, and I just want…" Tori turned and straddled the bench seat and stared at Jade.

"You want to what? Take me on a date, win me over, hold hands in the hallway at school and kiss? What do you expect from this Jade? Three weeks ago I thought you hated me and now you're trying to say you like me? That you want more than sex from me? You said that awhile back, too, and the only thing that came from it was us getting drunk and fucking again!" Tori's voice rose as she talked until she was screaming at Jade.

"And what's so bad about fucking the girl I think I'm falling for?" Jade snarled back viciously as she stood up, "I'm sorry you don't believe me, but I think I'm really falling for you Vega! And you know what? I don't know what to do! I want to date you but you don't trust me and when I get you to do something with me we end up getting drunk and fucking, and I'm sorry that you can't accept that I like you. I wouldn't sleep with someone I hated!"

Tori looked taken aback, she truly wanted to be mad at Jade but the tears building in those green eyes made her stop. Jade felt truly guilty. And that was when she realized Jade wasn't lying. "Jade…" Tori whispered, "I don't know what you really want from this…"

"I want you to be my girlfriend!" Jade screamed exasperated, throwing her hands up into the air, her towel coming undone and falling down. Tori looked up at Jade and stood slowly, they were inches apart.

"Fine, then ask me to be your girlfriend." Tori challenged, staring straight into her eyes.

Jade's eyes took on a confident determination as she took a small step until her breasts brushed Tori's towel, "Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" Jade asked, her green eyes searched Tori's face as the girl grabbed her hips and yanked Jade against her body. The motion undid the towel and Tori stepped back long enough for it to fall before pressing back up against Jade.

"Yes." She whispered and kissed Jade frantically, the pair stumbled back ointo Tori's bed, lips locked and tumbled back in a mass of limbs. Jade's head smacked her headboard and she groaned into the kiss, Tori pulled away, hands over her mouth worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay." Jade assured her as she sat up and rubbed her head, smiling up at Tori, "I'm really okay.." she whispered and flipped Tori down onto the bed, kissing her slowly as her hands roamed Tori's body, planning on spending the morning showing her girlfriend just how okay she really was.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jade, we've spent all summer in my bed, practically. We've got to get out of it at some point." Tori complained as she rolled out of her bed. Feet firmly planted on the floor she stood, her hair tumbling down her bare back.

"Your hair has gotten so long." Jade commented, reaching out and stroking her spine. Tori shivered and had to force herself to step away from Jade's touch.

"No, no. We're both getting out of this bed, West. Both of us. And we're going out to see the sun."

"There's no sex outside." She paused and smiled deviously, "unless you're into that kinda thing. That would make a great birthday present." She grinned.

"No, Jade, there is no sex outside. There is sun and people. And no naked us, and no way am I having sex outside, I don't care if it's your birthday." Tori grabbed her robe from her chair and slipped it on. Jade groaned and dropped back on Tori's bed. A few minutes later she got up and got her bag from the closet. She found some clothes to wear and dragged them on slowly before she trudged down stairs to start the coffee maker.

Tori came down after the coffee was done, she toweled off her hair as she walked toward Jade, and the coffee, with a smile on her face and a song in her head. She kissed Jade quick on the cheek as she snatched up her coffee cup. There was only a week left of their break, and a mere few hours before her parents and their friends returned, and so far only Andre knew what was going on between them.

Tori sipped at her coffee slowly as she watched as her girlfriend, the phrase made her smile, cooked her breakfast. Her mind was everywhere from recording new songs to wondering what would happen with them. But mostly she wondered how everyone would react to the new change in the group. To them. Together.

Tori knew Beck said he was over Jade, but she knew he wasn't, and she knew he still harbored that small crush for her, especially after the way he talked about those hickeys he saw before her left. He was really the one she was worried about, he was really a good friend to her, and now she was dating his ex. After giving the shit excuse they couldn't kiss because Jade was his ex. She felt like a hypocrite, she was a hypocrite, a guilty hypocrite.

Jade rested her hands on Tori's hips and gave her a quick kiss, "stop worrying about whatever you're worrying about and eat breakfast, babe." Tori looked toward the table where a plate of eggs and sausage links waited for her, her stomach groaned, and she walked to the table with Jade. She yanked her legs up onto the chair and crossed them while she ate.

"My parents are supposed to be home today…" Tori murmured, "Which means Trina should be home soon, too."

"Have you talked to them at all since they left?" Jade asked as she scooped a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"No. They don't really seem to care about Trina and I. But they're with my dying aunt so I can't really be mad about that, ya know?" Tori answered as she took a forkful of her own eggs and put them into her mouth. She moaned at the pleasant taste and found her abysmal mood rapidly faded.

They were stood at the sink as they washed dishes when Trina stepped through the door, bags hung from her arms, "hey Jade's still here! That's new!" Trina joked with a smile and locked the door behind her, "mind helping me with my bags?"

"Sure, Treen." Tori answered, she kissed Jade on the cheek quickly before she trailed her sister up the stairs to help unload her bags so it looked like Trina had been home all summer. Jade came up when they were almost done and helped Trina store the bags in the top of her closet before she helped make it look like Trina had been in her room often during the summer by tossing clothes around.

Trina had been coming home to bring things in and take new things with her to her boyfriends for the past few weeks, she'd learned about Tori and Jade's relationship when she nearly walked into Jade crossing naked from the bathroom into the bedroom. If she had a problem with it she hadn't said anything yet, and that was just fine with them.

Trina left soon after she'd gotten there, Jade and Tori following her out, Jade grumbled the whole ride about not being told where Tori was taking and then switched to complaining about Tori's driving, she finally stopped bitching when they pulled up at the pet store. Jade had been in once in the past three weeks, and only for a couple of hours.

"Do I have to work today and you didn't feel like telling me?" she asked.

"No, but I figured you'd want to get your bunny soon." Tori shrugged, "you already brought home all of your supplies and set up the room."

"I can't afford her." Jade grumbled, annoyed at the reminder.

"I know, babe." Tori retorted, "out of the car." She shut off the car and got out, followed slowly by Jade. Tori made a beeline for the rabbit cage and peered around for Jade's rabbit, she scooped it up and turned to Jade who watched her confused. Tori walked up the counter with the bunny her arms.

"Hey Tori." Vanessa greeted, Jade's coworkers were used to seeing Tori in and out of the store often when Jade was at work because she had nothing better to do, "Finally getting that cutie for Jade?"

"Yeah, I figure she could use a nice birthday present." Vanessa rang up the bunny and a pet carrier for Tori. After a quick stop at the vet they take the rabbit to Jade's house, Jade closed the door to the rabbit room, opened the cage and sat down against the wall as she watched her little bunny nervously exit the carrier.

"Thanks, Vega." Jade smiled as she pressed her lips against her girlfriend's cheek. Tori rested her head against Jade's shoulder as the rabbit hopped out of the carrier and around the room slowly. Jade put it in its hutch once it was comfortable and left the door open for the rabbit to come out again if it wanted.

"Want something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty." Tori offered as she stood, Jade nodded, her eyes focused on her little bunny hopping around the room. Careful not to step on him, Tori left the room, padding silently down the hall, down the stairs and through the living room.

Inside the kitchen she poured her and Jade some water and checked her messages. Trina was currently setting up the house for a small party and waiting for everyone to arrive back at the house. Tori already had her outfit in the car, and would force Jade to dress up later. She checked to make sure Trina had remembered the cake and to make sure it wasn't too cheesy.

She texted back that she got the cake and it looked great, but she refused to send a picture, which agitated Tori to no end, "Jade?" Tori froze in the middle of picking up the glasses and looked toward the doorway where Evelyn was stopped midway through, phone in her hand, "Toni, right?"

"Tori, actually." She corrected, trying not to sound too snippy.

"I'm assuming my daughter is home." She says, tucking the phone into the pocket of her jeans. Her blue eyes, which would otherwise come off sweet, narrowed dangerously at Tori.

"Yes, she's upstairs with her new rabbit, actually." Tori picked up the glasses and walked through the door past her, up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Jade called for her to come in and she carefully opened the door, "your mom is home." She told Jade, easing the door shut behind her.

"Oh joy, did she ask for me?"

"Not in so many words." Tori shrugged as she handed Jade her glass, sitting down herself and scooping the rabbit into her lap, "Ares is so soft." She murmured, rubbing between the rabbits ears.

"He is." Jade replied as she leaned her head on Tori's shoulder, "thank you babe. Now, what time is this party I'm not having? And what am I not wearing?"

"The only time you're not wearing anything is when we're alone in a bedroom, West, you're going to put on a nice dress and go to your party with a smile on your face because I worked hard for this." Tori demanded, "And then after everyone leaves I'll give you your second present." Her voice took on a sultry tone, Jade shivered happily.

Thirty minutes later Jade put Ares back in his cage and the pair went downstairs into her bedroom and headed straight into the bathroom to wash their hands, "ready to watch the Scissoring?" Jade inquired, not waiting for an answer. She picked the DVD off her shelf and hooked it into her computer before she laid back on her bed.

Tori crawled over to Jade's side and settled down to watch the other girls favorite movie, much to his distaste, she'd always found the movie to blood and violent for her tastes, and every time the popular girl was killed she couldn't help but think back to Christmas, when Jade had looked at her and said 'starting with the pretty girl'. Now she just imagined Jade was the killer and she was the victim.

After the movie Tori forced Jade to shower while she went out to her car and got her clothes. She didn't run into Evelyn again, thankfully, and once Jade was out of the shower Tori ran in to take one as well. She dragged on a pair of underwear and hooked a bra on before she peered out the door.

Jade sat alone on her bed in a pair of lace underwear as she typed on her phone, "what are you doing?" Tori asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wondering why you took a second shower." Jade retorted. She pulled her eyes from her phone and smirked at Tori, "its almost five, what time do we need to be there?"

"By 6:30." Tori answered, "blow dryer?"

"Under the sink." Jade turned back to her phone, Tori rolled her eyes and stepped back into the bathroom. She found the dryer and worked on her hair. Once her hair was dried she straightened it, curious to see just how long it had grown. It fell to the bottom of her rib cage.

She brushed the top layer back into a clip and started to work on her makeup, "Jade, are you getting ready yet?" she yelled out to the other girl. She got a grunt in response, "Jade!"

"Okay!" Jade screamed in reply, she stomped into the bathroom a few minutes later and bumped Tori out of her way with a hip as she reached for the flat iron. Tori glared at her in the mirror reaching for a tissue to fix the eyeliner line down her cheek. Jade straightened her hair and then hastily French Braided it as tight as she could, then she picked up the blow dryer and fanned it across her head to make the heat curl her hair.

As she applied her makeup she'd stop to refan her hair with the dryer. She put on a pair of black lace leggings, her bra, a skirt and a nice red shirt before returning to the bathroom where Tori was now stood, fully dressed in a short purple dress and black half-sleeve coat, adding the last touches to her makeup.

Jade applied the heat to her head one more time and carefully undid the break, using her fingers to break it apart. It fell in gentle waves around her head, and she used the flat iron to give a few of the waves more of a curl, "ready to go, Tor?"

"Yep." Tori stopped to eye her outfit and smiled, "You look amazing." she whispered as she cupped Jade's cheek. She easily dragged her girlfriend closer and pressed their lips together. Jade pulled away first, Tori groaned in complaint.

"Not until later, Vega." Jade winked at her and walked out, swinging her hips.

"Tease." Tori grumbled as she followed Jade, eyes on her hips.

"Tori!" Cat was the first to see the pair as they entered the house, "Jade!" she ran at them, hooked her arms around their necks, and crushed them in a hug. Tori grabbed Cat and the wall to keep her balance as Jade grabbed Tori and the door frame behind her, "Happy birthday Jade! I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too." Tori wheezed, "but we can't breathe."

Cat pulled away, cheeks red, "sorry. I just really missed you."

"We missed you too, Cat." Jade told her with a smile. Cat beamed happily, then stared at them, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You two, you showed up together, you're getting along! You're friends!" Cat squealed ecstatically, "I can't believe it! You guys we can all be friends again! This is so exciting!"

"Whoa there Cat, calm down." Andre put a hand on her shoulder as he stepped up beside her, "hola chicas." He hugged them both, and then Tori again separately before he stepped back. Robbie and Beck came up for awkward hugs.

"So, dinner?" Tori asked as she rubbed her arm nervously, "I only have enough room in my car for three…"

"I'll drive Robbie and Andre." Beck offered, "and Cat can go with you two, she seemed to miss you two the most."

"Alright." Jade led the way out, Tori staying behind to lock the door even though Trina was home somewhere, probably up in her room with her boyfriend. Tori saw his car as they drove up to the house. When she got in the car Cat was in the back, Jade was in the passenger seat and they chatted happily.

"So when did you guys start hanging out? How long have you been friends? This is the best thing ever." Cat asked in a rushed voice.

"Calm down, Cat. Breathe." Jade ordered in a rough tone, Cat listened and bit down on her lips to keep quiet, "now what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else, you got it?"

"Got it." She chirped.

"Cat. I need you to pinky swear you wont say anything." Cat held out her pinky finger with a serious look on her face. Jade hooked pinkies with her, "promise."

"I promise I won't tell anyone what you said."

"Tori and I are dating." Cat's eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw hung open as she looked between her two best friends. Tori's heart was about to beat out of her chest, she couldn't see her friends face too clearly because she was forced to keep her eyes on the road, but she didn't like the silence.

"That's so great! You can go on double dates with Andre and me!" Tori almost crashed the car; she hit the brakes and spun in her seat. Cat shrunk back sheepishly.

"You and _Andre_?" her phone rang in the cup holder, Jade picked it up, assured Beck everything was fine, and hung up.

"Vega, drive. Calm down and drive."

"I'm sorry I didn't know he didn't tell you." Cat looked a little hurt at the revelation. Tori turned back around and pulled back into traffic slowly, "we've been dating since the third week of summer."

"I've talked to him since then, I can't believe he didn't tell me." Tori frowned, feeling a distant pang in her chest. She'd told Andre everything about Jade, and he couldn't tell her that he was dating Cat? She thought about it, and maybe she just never gave him the time to tell her, she was always talking about Jade.

"Well he always wanted to, said you were always talking about some guy. I guess that guy was Jade?"

"Yes." Cat reached forward and socked Jade in the arm, Jade turned around with a deadly glare fixed on Cat.

"You shouldn't have done that to Tori!" Cat pouted, "he kinda told me what happened, I made him."

"I don't care, Cat, since he didn't tell you it was Jade." Tori reassured her, "but don't hit Jade again, I'm trying to drive I can't keep her from stabbing you with the scissors in her boot."

"Sorry Jade."

"It's fine Cat."

Dinner went by fast, everyone talked about what they did while they were away. Jade and Tori sat beside each other, hips pressed together, hands on the table separated. Jade wanted to reach out and take Tori's hand in hers, but she didn't, because Tori wanted to tell Beck, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

After dinner Andre rode back with them, Tori took the time to grill him about Cat. At her house, Trina was home, her boyfriend gone, and their parents had called to say they'd be home in the early morning, "cake time!" Tori informed everybody, marching toward the kitchen with purpose.

She opened the box, put in a few candles, trying not to ruin the cake, designed around _The Scissoring_, there was even a pair of scissors made out of that taffy product that looked real. The cake was bloody red, and red velvet on the inside. Tori took a picture of it, because she just loved it, and then carried it outside, the chorus of Happy Birthday started and Jade glared at everyone in turn.

She almost didn't want to eat the cake; she loved it more than Tori did and had the worst time battling her urge to kiss Tori like crazy for doing something this special for her. Instead she blew out the candles, plucked them out and had Tori cut the cake after a few of her own pictures. After the cake they all sat around, Tori sitting behind Jade, her feet kicked up on the table. Jade leaned against Tori with her feet up on the table next to her.

"Is there something you two need to tell us?" Robbie joked, Jade looked up at Tori who stared back at her blankly, they shrugged, "what are you two dating now? I mean you're awfully close to each other…"

Tori's eyes found Beck's face, he glared at them, where their hips touched each other, "so what if we were, Shapiro? It's none of your damn business." Tori's stomach dropped and her heart rate picked up.

"I was just wondering, no need to be mean, Jade." Robbie pouted as he picked up his phone. Tori's stomach twisted.

"Are you?" Beck asked in a harsh tone, "are you two actually dating, because you seem awfully close for two people who hated each other at the beginning of summer." Beck hissed angrily. It didn't take long for Andre and Cat to get up, Robbie followed them out the door, and soon it was just Tori, Jade and Beck in the living room, the sound of a car signaled their departure. Tori's head jumped into her throat and she couldn't look at Beck, she felt like crying, "are you?" he asked again.

"Maybe we are." Jade retorted, "Why does it matter to _you_?" Jade sat up straighter to glare straight into his eyes.

"Because you're my ex-girlfriend?" Beck screamed, "and she's my friend!"

"Yes, ex, as in no longer." Jade shot back coolly.

"Maybe we should be ex-friends, too." Beck stood up, so did Jade. Tori stood and grabbed Jade's arm nervously, Beck's eyes landed on Tori's hand and he met her gaze, "were you going to tell me?"

"I was-." Tori's voice cracked as Beck cut her off harshly.

"Don't defend yourself to him Tori, I know you were worried about how he'd react, but he left me." Beck's nostrils flared with anger. Tears burned Tori's vision, she felt sick to her stomach and her hands started to quake.

"So you can't kiss me because of her, but you can kiss her?" he snatched his jacket roughly off the back of the couch, "fuck you both." He stormed out, the door slammed loudly behind him, Tori jumped, her body shook and tears rolled down her cheeks as soon as his car started.

"Vega…" Jade called to her as Tori sunk into the couch, her hands covered her face and her small frame shook violently as she sobbed, "Vega, come on now, don't let him do this to you. You don't have to feel guilty about rejecting him and not me. _You don't owe him anything._"

"He's my friend Jade!" Tori screamed, "And I hurt him, and I'm such a hypocrite and I feel so guilty!"

Jade sat beside her and pulled Tori into her chest, her arms wrapped around her girlfriends back, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back, cheek pressing against her head, "it's going to be okay, he'll forgive you, he's just angry, it's going to be okay." Tori was crying for almost an hour, and even when the tears were gone she wouldn't speak, "Should I leave now?"

"No." Tori whispers, her fingers tightening in Jade's shirt, "don't leave me."

"I won't leave." Jade whispered, kissing the top of Tori's head, another half an hour went by before Tori fell asleep, her grip on Jade's shirt loosening and her hand falling aside. Jade carefully scooped up Tori and carried her to her room. She pulled off Tori's shoes and took the clip out of her hair before tucking her under the sheets.

She took off her own shoes before crawling into the bed next to her. Wrapping her arms around Tori, Jade let her eye close, and after sighing deeply, allowed sleep to take her under.

A week later they were back at school, Tori was bouncing happily standing beside Jade's locker while the dark haired girl dug around it looking madly for something. Sipping from the coffee she'd bought Tori scanned the school looking for friends. Andre and Cat were by Andre's locker, Robbie was with Sinjin by the drink machine, and Beck was nowhere in sight.

"Quit looking for him, Tor, he's not going to be any happier." Jade told her, taking the coffee cup from her girlfriends hand, "come on." Wrapping her arm around Tori's shoulders she led them to Andre and Cat who were standing together giggling, Cat spotted them first, squealing with delight she ran at them, tossing her arms around the pair's neck and crushing their heads together.

The stood by Andre's locker talking until the bell rang, Cat and Andre walked off quickly to their first periods, but Jade and Tori were walking slowly, fingers laced together, both sipping coffee, enjoying the few minutes together free from everyone else. When they reached the door to Sikowitz's class the paused, looking at each other for a few moment with smiles on their faces before they stepped inside.

They took the two chairs in front of Andre and Cat, beside Robbie, still holding hands, and finished their coffees. Sikowitz, as usual, was nowhere to be seen, and Tori noticed Beck was also missing from class. They didn't see him until lunch, he was sitting a table away from their usual table with two girls Tori knew from her vocal training class.

"He looks happy." Tori commented, watching him laughing with the two girls. It didn't look fake, but he was a talented actor, so she couldn't be sure.

"Then stop worrying about it, he'll come around in his own time, he's not someone you want to force into making a decision, just let him come to terms himself, okay?" Jade told her, taking a huge bite out of her burrito. Tori bit down on her lip, staring at Beck with a sad feeling in her heart before she turned to her meal. If he didn't come around soon she'd talk to him, she promised herself, before she took a bite from her burger.

She didn't have to wait long, her next class was with Beck and he sat down beside her, even with at least 30 chairs to choose from, his hands were buried in his pockets and he looked a little nervous, "I don't hate you."

"I'm glad." She laughs, "I'm really sorry about the whole thing Beck."

"Look, we're not really going to go back to being the best of friends, I'm really hurt about everything, but I don't hate you, and Jade's a great person underneath those scissors, and you two are happy, and I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"I understand. I really wanted to tell you, obviously not like that, I just didn't know how because I know what I said about kissing you but she just snuck up on me and I just didn't realize it." Tori looks down at her lap, picking at invisible lint.

"Were you the one she was sleeping with before summer started?" Tori doesn't look up but nods, her cheeks burning, "well that's a relief, because I'd been trying to figure it out and I could only narrow it down to you, Andre or Cat."

"Why not Robbie?" Tori asked, finally picking her head up.

"It wasn't Robbie." But he doesn't say anything else on the subject, turning to face the teacher as they walked in. Tori bit her bottom lip, smiling happily. Beck wasn't pissed at her anymore, she was in a good relationship, and so far this year looked to be promising. After class she met up with Jade, taking her hand as they walked out of the school and to her car, Tori was still smiling like crazy as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"What are you all smiley about?" Jade asks, looking over at Tori momentarily.

"I'm just happy." Tori replies, leaning over and kissing Jade's cheek. Jade smiled at Tori, flicking on her turn signal, "I'm just really happy."

**THE END. **


End file.
